


An Obvious Revelation

by risenfromash



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Other - Freeform, Yaoi, fairy tail - Freeform, fraxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risenfromash/pseuds/risenfromash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed has been hopelessly devoted to Laxus for what feels like forever. Laxus has never had an actual relationship and isn't sure why he feels unfulfilled by the ladies he spends time with. What happens when it dawns on Laxus that Freed has a thing for him? A one shot divided into short 'chapters' YAOI- Expect MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT in context, of course :)<br/>FULL STORY IS ON THE FANFICTION WEBSITE: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11472649/1/An-Obvious-Revelation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Risenfromash: You know how it is when you get a new OTP… the couple hijacks your thoughts for a good while. It's like this with me and Freed/Laxus. I'm not even a big fan of BL and yaoi because I tend to find it too OOC for my taste a lot of the time, but I am a sucker for the hopelessly devoted. So here is my tribute to Fraxus. It's intended to be a one-shot but is going to be split into parts (maybe four in total?- not quite sure yet). You can assume this story takes place sometime after the Grand Magic Games, but I don't intend to have any spoilers in it so no worries if you aren't caught up on the latest canon.
> 
>  
> 
> This story will get a chapter uploaded every week. Enjoy! :D

**Part 1:**

Freed sighed and looked into the bottom of his empty pint glass contemplating whether or not he should succumb to his urge to have another. It would help to numb the irritation he felt at watching Laxus with that woman. Freed really disliked her. She wore too much makeup and her laugh was obnoxious, but the worst part was how she _constantly_ had her hand on his arm as though Laxus was _hers._ She'd known him for how long now? Two days? _No,_ Freed thought. _This is day three. We got here on Tuesday and it's Thursday now, so three days._ _Three whole days and she thinks she knows what's best for him._ Just thinking about her agitated him, but he knew that even if it hadn't been her it would have been some other woman. Some other woman who saw Laxus as a piece of meat she wanted to sink her fangs into. _They're all the same,_ he thought. The power that the Lightning Dragon Slayer so effortlessly wielded in combination with his muscular, well-built physique meant that anywhere the Thunder Legion went on missions there was at least one obnoxious female who tried to dig her claws into Laxus.

 _As though you're any different than those girls,_ the rune wizard told himself. It was at least the twelfth time today that he had internally struggled with his desire for his friend. He told himself that his attraction for Laxus was different than that of the floozies that would latch onto him within moments of meeting him. Freed liked to think his attraction to Laxus grew out of Laxus' less obvious attributes: his loyalty to his friends, his dry sense of humor, and his live and let live attitude. But a part of Freed tore himself apart daily because despite his appreciation of those deeper, more private aspects of Laxus Freed couldn't help but enjoy the same things that attracted the man's female admirers: his bulging biceps, his unwavering self-confidence, that deep, sexy voice… _Sexy?!,_ Freed thought. _Oh, gods, I must have had too much to drink._

"Laxus, I'm going to call it a night," the green haired man said to the lightning mage who was sitting across the table, a blond woman hanging off of him.

"Really? It's so early?!" Laxus' companion laughed. "Laxus, you're not going to let him turn in _this_ early are you?" The woman did not wait for Laxus' reply, but continued. "You're _supposed_ to be celebrating your victory!"

Freed shrugged as he stood. "Thank you, but it's just a day on the job for us. Besides, I don't believe I was of that much assistance today. Sometimes, there is a great need for rune sorcery and some days it proves itself to not be that useful."

Laxus shook his head and spoke to the woman beside him. "Freed isn't much of a partier, but I assure you he feels pride in our successes." A small grin appears on the lightning mage's face. "He's just far too humble for his own good."

"Yeah, Freedie _totally_ saved my babies' asses with that quick swashbuckling," Bickslow shouted from across the bar where he was playing darts with some of the locals. "Hey, you got a spell for dart throwing success? I'm sucking tonight."

Freed shook his head and excused himself, heading upstairs to his hotel room. He was sharing a room with Bickslow, as was tradition. Evergreen got her own room owing to her different gender and Laxus got his own room because… well, he was _Laxus_. He was their leader and as such the team extended to him certain benefits that they didn't allow themselves, such as the privacy required to bring a 'guest' to their room. If asked Freed and Bickslow would claim that this sleeping arrangement was because the lightning mage snored incurably, but it was really because ladies liked Laxus and the group felt that, at times, Laxus deserved to partake in the attention his fan girls offered him.

Bickslow also liked girls, but he didn't seem to crave the release like Laxus did who would periodically invite a girl to his room for the night. It seemed to the others that this behavior kept the dragon slayer sane and so all of them, even Ever, encouraged it never once suggesting that perhaps Laxus should settle down with someone rather than sleeping with random women he met in the towns and cities they visited while on missions.

Freed entered the hotel room he was sharing with Bickslow and began to undress. He had a couple large bruises on his back where he had been thrown backwards by an air magic blast from one of the bandits they had fought. Freed didn't pay the unsightly purple blotches any mind. He believed that if a Fairy Tail wizard wasn't covered in lacerations, abrasions, and bruises he wasn't working hard enough. He slipped into plaid pajama pants, performed his evening toilet, and went to bed.

As his head hit the pillow he heard the obnoxious cackling of the woman who had attached herself to _his_ Laxus. He couldn't make out any of the conversation she was having with his friend, but he knew where it was going. If she was on this floor it meant Laxus was going to sleep with her. The thought made Freed sick to his stomach and he was sure this woman would be a loud one which meant if Freed stayed here the upset in his gut would only worsen. Freed had once had the unfortunate experience of having a room that shared a wall with Laxus' room and the things he had heard and _felt_ as his bed rattled from the vibrations coming from the other side of the wall had been distinctly unpleasant.

 _On second thought, maybe I'll go have a bath,_ Freed thought, not wanting to have to listen to what seemed like the inevitable coitus between his friend and the woman he disliked. He grabbed a robe from the closet, tied it around his waist and exited the room to go to the hotel's bathhouse and spa. It was late on a weeknight, so the bath house was empty except for a couple old men in one corner of the bath. Freed nodded politely to them as he removed his clothing and entered the water. The sensation of the warmth and steam immediately relaxed him till he almost forgot why he was uptight.

 _You have no right to be jealous,_ Freed reminded himself. _Laxus isn't like you. He likes girls. You want him to be happy don't you?_ It was the exact same conversation he had with himself every single time Laxus had a lady spend the night in his room. Freed took a deep breath and plunged his entire body beneath the surface, his emerald hair forming a shape on the water reminiscent of an octopus. Then he raised his head above the surface and smoothed his sopping wet hair back from his face. That helped him to clear his mind and focus less on his jealousy and more on why he disliked Laxus' one night stands. For one thing, he felt Laxus deserved far better; none of these women really _knew_ Laxus. The grandson of Fairy Tail's current guild master was an extremely challenging person to get to know and in Freed's mind that made none of these women worthy of his… what was it? It wasn't love, and he was pretty sure that Laxus and the women knew that, too, but there was still something special there that they weren't worthy of in Freed's eyes, even if he didn't know what to call it. Freed fought the part of him that made images pop into his head of a half-lidded, lust-filled Laxus sweating and panting over him. Freed groaned, and the men in the corner of the bath looked over at him.

"Sorry," Freed said. "Indigestion."

The men nodded and returned to their quiet conversation.

 _He deserves someone who really understands him and_ loves _him,_ Freed thought. But was Laxus unhappy? Freed wasn't sure. Having one night stands was obviously far easier than the difficult business of maintaining a relationship. All he had to do was think of Gray and Juvia to think of why sometimes just having sex and nothing more could be appealing. He was sure that Gray wasn't even having sex with Juvia yet the two spent what seemed like an endless amount of time bickering and trying to please one another and having misunderstand after misunderstanding. They spent more time attempting to sort things out their feelings for one another than they did moving forward or so it seemed.

 _Maybe I just need to find someone to sleep with,_ Freed thought. _I only have these feelings for Laxus because I have no one else who's that close to me._ But Freed couldn't think of anyone else who interested him or made him feel remotely how he felt about Laxus. _I could have sex with a random guy._ _Maybe having that release would clear my head,_ he told himself. Having sex was, after all, a biological need. But this thought angered him even more because it reminded him of the other reason he didn't like Laxus sleeping with women. Freed was terrified that Laxus might get one of these random women pregnant and then his friend's entire life would be forced to change, because knowing Laxus he would insist on 'doing the right thing' which would mean marrying the woman and settling down with her to raise the child. Freed knew that Laxus would never abandon his child the way Laxus' father had abandoned him. Freed respected this, but he feared that it would mean Laxus would end up committed to someone he didn't love and Freed considered that to be nothing short of tragic because more than anything else he wanted his friend to be happy.

Freed felt like ripping his hair out, starting with those lightning bolt shaped wisps that insisted on sticking right out of his skull like some kind of insect antennae. _Ugh,_ thought Freed. _I can't continue to live like this. Maybe I'm going to have to leave the team._ The thought of leaving the team he and Laxus had founded was such a foreign idea to him that he struggled to visualize an alternative to the Thunder Legion. Maybe Shadow Gear could use some support? Or maybe that new girl, what was her name, maybe she would feel more comfortable if an experienced male wizard accompanied her on missions.

Freed spent a long time considering the possibilities, but the thought of leaving Bickslow, Evergreen, and Laxus made his chest ache as though someone he knew had died. _I'll just have to tough it out,_ Freed told himself. _What alternative do I have?_

What continued to nag at Freed's heart was that no matter what he did these feelings for Laxus didn't ever seem to go away, and he should be a mature adult and move on from it. But despite Freed's apparent maturity moving on didn't seem like something he could do. When it came to Laxus he was like a child with a crush. He _idolized_ him. _Only because he's so damn godlike,_ Freed murmured thinking of the way Laxus walked into a room, not showy like an egomaniac and not timidly like Freed himself. There was nothing timid about Laxus; self-confidence oozed from every pore of his body.

Freed dipped his head into the water again and when he reached up to brush the hair from his face and open his eyes he saw that Laxus had entered the bath.

As Laxus removed his robe and towel and approached the edge of the water, Freed took in the image of his teammate's body, rippled with muscles, and then, fearing he had too obviously been gawking at it he looked away.

"I see you weren't actually retiring for the evening, just wanting to get away from my date," Laxus said before letting out a satisfied groan as he descended into the warm water.

"I went to my room, but couldn't sleep," Freed replied. "I'm surprised you're already done," Freed found himself saying before he considered that it might be rude.

Laxus grunted. "We didn't." Those two small words made Freed's heart leap for joy, and he immediately felt shame for it.

"Why?"

"She was kind of trashy," Laxus said sounding more than a little annoyed. "And she dances like a retard."

Freed laughed. He had also noticed that the woman's movements lacked grace, and though he would have chosen a much more diplomatic way of describing it he chose not to lecture his friend. One of the things Freed really appreciated about Laxus was that Laxus didn't try to change people; he let people be who they were and tried not to judge them. The Lightning Dragon Slayer felt that each person was responsible for their own actions and that those actions were what said the most about a person. That was why even though the guild had long since forgiven him for his transgressions against them at the time of the Miss Fairy Tail contest he still hadn't fully forgiven himself.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Freed lied and immediately felt a pang in his chest. He was never good at lying especially to Laxus.

Freed closed his eyes enjoying the bath and trying to calm the guilt he felt for lying to his friend, and while his eyes were closed Laxus settled in to the vacant space at Freed's side. When the green haired Fairy Tail member's eyes opened he was startled by the close proximity of his love. For a big guy, Laxus could be quite dexterous at times and it amazed Freed how he could manage to move through the water so quickly without having made a sound.

The two men sat there in silence, allowing the mere presence of the other to provide them with comfort. Laxus considered himself to be a loner, but hanging out with the Thunder Legion brought him a great deal of joy. They were the family he had chosen for himself and while he would never admit it, he felt lost when they weren't around. Those months of exile when he was excommunicated from the guild had been more difficult for him than he admitted to anyone. At that time he had done a lot of soul searching and had come to realize that his dependence on the others was not the weakness he had previously thought it was. It was then that Laxus noticed that even the other tough guys he knew allowed themselves the fragility of relying on other people for support. Gajeel had Levy and Salamander had that damn cat of his… and Lucy. There was no way you could convince Laxus that Lucy's celestial spirits were useful enough to justify her accompanying Natsu on practically _every single_ mission. Clearly, it was something else she offered the team and Laxus was pretty sure he knew what it was. He knew that Natsu and Lucy weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend, but relationships between Fairy Tail members tended to always proceed at an odd pace. Two members would start spending time together either at the guild hall, while on missions, or both and that could go on for years and then one day all of a sudden it would be like a levy breaking and the couple would be all over each other like they just couldn't take the sexual tension anymore. Thinking about it made Laxus grunt. He couldn't image that happening to him. He'd slept with Cana a time or two, years ago when he didn't know what he was doing, but none of the women in the guild really excited him. He couldn't cope with anyone as emotionally vulnerable as Lucy, Juvia was fucking crazy, and he barely knew those purple haired chicks. He found himself wanting to call them by each other's names so he avoided talking to them at all costs. Erza had a kinky side, but most of the time was too preachy about honor and values and what it meant to be a guild for Laxus to ever be able to relax around her. Levy was too into Gajeel to notice anyone else…

 _No wonder I don't have a girlfriend,_ Laxus thought. _I must be too picky._ The women he'd spend the night with while on a mission all seemed shallow, which was fine for a one night stand, but even the women he fought beside and admired weren't his type. This woman tonight, Brisha, had been all wrong for him. She had talked way too much and she had said the phrase, "You know?" way too many times. It had driven him nuts and when she told him that she was gonna 'make him feel good, you know?' it was more than he could stand. His mind had been flooded with images of her talking nonstop during sex, and he knew he couldn't handle that. Didn't the woman ever shut up? Even Bickslow didn't talk that much.

 _Maybe there's something wrong with me,_ Laxus thought, embarrassed that he had feigned a migraine to get out of bringing her back to his room. _Maybe I'm destined to be like Guildarts, a rolling stone. But hadn't he even fallen in love and gotten married_ once _?_ Laxus could have sworn the crash magician had said that he had been married to Cana's mother at one point.

"Something wrong?" Freed asked him and Laxus realized that he must have been shaking his head as he thought.

"Nothin' important," Laxus answered crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

"I know you're lying," Freed said gently.

Laxus opened one eye to look at the rune mage. "Like how you lied about liking Brisha."

Freed sputtered.

"You never like any of them," Laxus said flatly. "I'd feel a lot better if I could find a woman you approved of, but I can't seem to find one. Or is it that strong moral compass of yours that can't accept my one night stands?"

Butterflies were swimming around inside of Freed. Laxus rarely talked about stuff like this and this conversation was getting dangerously close to uncovering a truth Freed preferred to have hidden.

"I don't have an issue with you having sex," Freed said trying to laugh easily and unsure whether or not he had been successful at it. "It's not my place to judge, but I can't help but feel like you deserve a lot better than any of the women you pick up." Freed had to fight the urge to say more. It was hard for Freed to keep his desire for Laxus locked up inside of him, so challenging that he was getting aroused simply by sitting next to him. _Thank the gods it's dark out here,_ Freed thought.

"Hhhmmm," Laxus murmured and Freed couldn't determine if it was in response to what he had said or simply a reaction to the relaxation caused by the soothing water.

The two were silent for an immeasurable period of time simply enjoying the comfort offered by the stillness of the water and the quiet of the night. At some point the old men exited telling the Fairy Tail mages good night and they had, in turn, wished them pleasant sleep. This had left only Freed and Laxus alone together. It crossed Freed's mind how close he was to Laxus' naked body, and immediately Freed scolded himself for thinking this about his heterosexual friend.

Out of nowhere, Laxus suddenly said, "That was one hell of a spell you cast today against the wind bastard. What'd you name it?"

"'Total Encasement Trap Sword Technique'," Freed answered.

"That's a mouthful," Laxus commented.

Freed laughed. "What about your 'Lightning Bolt Hemisphere Crash Embodiment'?"

"Yeah, I probably could have done better."

Freed nodded. "The new attacks you come up with midbattle always suffer from ridiculous names."

"I'm not as good with words as you are," Laxus said. "But, damn, I thought we were done for when they pulled out that cannon! Who the fuck has a cannon laying around?"

"I know," Freed said. "It was an antique, too. It should be preserved in a museum not used! They're lucky they didn't blow themselves up."

"It's morons like that that keep us in business." Laxus pauses. "Did you see that one staring at Ever's tits?"

"Yeah, that's what left him open to my attack, so I guess it was for the best, but he should really be ashamed of himself," Freed commented.

"Not to defend the bandits we pummeled today, but most men enjoy looking."

Freed felt hurt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that you have amazing willpower… or amazing peripheral vision or something. You never check anyone out."

"I'm not _inhuman_. I check people out," Freed said.

"Really?" Laxus was fascinated. "When?"

"Just today," Freed said and then immediately regretted his words.

Laxus began to list all the women they had crossed patches with throughout the day starting with the waitress who had served them breakfast and ending with Brisha. In turn, Freed denied having been attracted to any of them and mumbled things about how it didn't really matter who he had been checking out.

"No, Freed. I genuinely want to know what your type is," Laxus said laughing. "I've never been able to figure it out. And if I can figure out _your_ type maybe it'll help me figure out what my problem is and why I can't bring myself to take Mirajane out like I told you I was going to."

"I don't have a type. I find such things distract me from my work," Freed said.

"Freed, you can't work twenty-four seven. I won't let you. You need to have some down time, some _fun_. You know what I mean?" Before Freed had time to answer Laxus blurted out, "Wait a second… are you and Bickslow?"

"No!" Freed shouted.

"Oh, ok. For a second I thought maybe there was a reason you two told me I needed my own room."

"You snore," Freed said simply.

"So people tell me," the lightning mage said and the two men returned to sitting in silence.

Eventually, Laxus yawned, "Well, I'm beat. I'm gonna go to bed."

"I'm going to stay in for a few more minutes," Freed said knowing he couldn't very well leave the bath with his friend without Laxus noticing that Freed was terribly aroused something Freed was confident was a major bathhouse taboo, especially when it was only two men in the bath together.

Laxus walked through the water, stepped out of the pool, and stood there drying off. The man had an enormous penis and the sight of it made Freed feel weak in the knees and his cock even more rock hard.

"See you tomorrow," Laxus said wrapping a towel around his waist.

"The train leaves at seven forty-five," Freed reminded him and Laxus grunted as he pulled on his robe.

"'Night," the lightning mage said as he exited.

Freed remained in the water and tried to think of anything besides the Lightning Dragon Slayer, but nothing he did could deter his brain from the image of Laxus' chiseled body glistening with sweat and bath water. Freed groaned. It seemed like his attraction to the dragon slayer grew worse every day and today he would have to break one of his rules. He was going to have to pleasure himself and he knew that all he would be thinking of the entire time was of his friend. Tomorrow he would carry the guilt of having objectified his Laxus, but Freed had to do something. He couldn't go on like this, and so with a sigh, the rune wizard resigned himself to going to his room and fantasized about the man he loved while touching himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! Onward:

Part 2:

Laxus returned to his room feeling unsettled. He tried to convince himself it was because he was lonely and that maybe it had been rash to send Brisha away. Maybe she wouldn't have really yakked the _entire_ time they were doing it. Then again maybe she would have. He frowned as he disrobed and pulled on a pair of boxers to sleep in. He told himself that he shouldn't be so desperate for sex that he was willing to do it with someone like her. _She wasn't even his type._ He lay back onto the bed. What _was_ his type? He had asked Freed what the rune wizard's type was, but Laxus had to admit he felt as though he didn't have a good handle on what it was that attracted him to women. He hated to think his only prerequisite to dating someone was that they were willing to have sex on the first or second date. He had never meant to become _that guy_. Casual sex was one thing, but he didn't want to be like those Blue Pegasus guys who spent their entire day trying to weasel their way into ladies underwear. An image of Ichiya dressed in a woman's thong popped into his head and he gagged. He would never admit it but that man terrified him more than the Wizard Saints or the damn Magic Council put together.

Laxus tried to reassure himself that while he enjoyed the company of women he wasn't a predatory creeper like the man who constantly commented on Titania's parfum in a very suggestive way.

 _Maybe I just need to settle down and actually have a real relationship,_ he thought. He certainly wasn't getting any younger and he didn't _dislike_ the thought of being with only one person. But it took a special kind of person to deal with being involved with a Fairy Tail wizard. Mages were often away for long periods of time on missions, they could easily end up maimed or killed at any moment, the jewels were inconsistent, and many of them suffered from a bit of narcissism. _Not me though_ , Laxus thought. _I don't just_ think _I'm the best. I know it. And so does the old man and Freed and Bickslow and Ever. It's just Natsu who's too dumb to figure it out._

All this serious thinking was counteracting the muscle relaxation he had gotten by visiting the bath so Laxus told himself to quit being a pansy worrying about his love life, or lack thereof, and to instead go to sleep. The only problem was that his brain wasn't listening. It refused to shut off and since he seemed unable to clear his mind he switched his focus to his favorite topic, the antics of his partners in the Thunder Legion. What _was_ up with Bickslow's dart throwing tonight? Half the time he hadn't even hit the target. And when the hell was Ever going to actually admit that she was head over heels for Elfman's manliness? Laxus had already told her he approved. It went without saying that he and Bickslow and Freed had to sign off on any gentleman who wished to date Evergreen, she was after all, _theirs_. _We're a possessive lot,_ Laxus thought, recalling how people looked at the four of them a tad screwy whenever Freed referred to him as 'his' Laxus. _You never hear Erza or Gray proclaim that Natsu's 'their' Flamebrain._ It made his chest feel warm when he thought of how much his team cared about one another and how close they really were. They could tell each other _anything_ , but the great thing was that most of the time they didn't need to. Laxus didn't particular like talking. He felt like most things should simply go without saying, like how he would do anything for his team and his fellow guild members.

Which is why he was feeling as though it was mighty important for him to figure out what Freed's type was, because if _he_ himself couldn't get laid maybe he could at least find a way to show his best friend a good time, and if there was ever a man who needed a 'good time' it was Freed. Laxus wasn't even sure Freed had ever _had_ sex. He knew he came close to it at least once, that one time when the two of them went on a double date with the Hostiss sisters, but Penelope and Freed were too shy to do much other than hold hands and kiss and it had been too cute for Laxus to give him a hard time about… _But_ damn it _,_ grumbled Laxus. _That was the only time I've managed to get him alone with a girl overnight._

Laxus knew there was a strong possibility that Freed 'played for the other team,' but Laxus thought if that were the case Freed would have had the courage to at least tell the Thunder Legion the truth. It wasn't like they were going to judge him, they put up with that crazy dancing mage who was always wanting to try out his X-rated dance moves on them.

Laxus was frustrated. He wasn't sure if he should assume his friend was gay or not and that made it very difficult to play matchmaker. _Hhhmmm,_ he thought. _What does Mirajane do in situations like this?_ After some debate he decided that Fairy Tail's most notorious matchmaker wasn't worried about it and just tried to pair any lonely person with whoever else she felt was lonely at the time. Laxus was actually surprised Mirajane hadn't tried pairing Lilly up with someone yet. _She wouldn't care that it was an interspecies romance,_ he thought with a grin. The takeover wizard was notoriously ruthless when it came to pairing up her guildmates.

 _So, if Freed isn't into any of the women that were around us today,_ he said recalling Freed's answers earlier that evening. _It means it must be somebody back in Magnolia._ He thought of every woman in the guild, but none seemed like a good fit. _Ok, then he's gay or bi or something and he's obviously not into Bickslow, and who can blame him, the guys all tongue… very disturbing, really._ He started thinking about their day. _He said he had checked someone out_ today _, though._ Today. _Who the fuck was around us today?!_ It certainly wasn't the bandits they fought. _Those were some ugly ass mo'fo's,_ Laxus thought to himself. There were some men in the bar and none of them seemed too memorable… the ugly thieves, and their own team… and if he wasn't into Bickslow…

Like an ultra highspeed slideshow on the lacrimavision images appeared before his eyes one after another of his best friend, Freed: Freed by his side doing as instructed, Freed patiently going along with Laxus' ideas even when they were terrible, Freed bringing him breakfast in bed when he was sick, Freed playing the wallflower while Laxus danced with several different young ladies at the Magic Ball, Freed blushing when Laxus paid him a complement in front of their fellow guild members. _It can't be_ , Laxus thought. No _way. He would have told me. Wouldn't he?_

Laxus recalled the time he'd been hit by a magical malady that had severely lowered his immune system causing him to catch multiple nasty cold bugs all at the same time causing him to be bed ridden. The first week Freed never left his bedside except to brew him tea or make him soup or broth. And he'd always bring it into the room on a tray with a vase with a little white rose in it. Laxus had called him 'butler' all week as a joke. Then when the second week rolled around and Laxus had still not recovered Freed had abruptly ordered Ever and Bickslow to stand watch at 'his' Laxus' bedside while he traveled to get Porlyusica. According to rumor, the rune wizard had arrived at her house in the middle of the night and insisted at swordpoint that she come with him immediately to save 'his' Laxus who was on the verge of perishing. _Hhhhmm,_ murmured Laxus. _Maybe that isn't normal._ Until now, Laxus had always assumed Freed's seemingly odd behavior was normal for people who were more emotional in nature. But was Freed _that_ emotional about things that didn't involve Laxus? The lightning mage had no way of being sure.

Then there was that time they had all been drunk and playing Truth or Dare because Mirajane had suggested it. _Of course,_ she _was the one to suggest it,_ thought Laxus _._ And Cana had been making all the guys kiss each other. "I'll let you pick who… but it's gotta be a dude," she had said. Laxus had looked around at the faces of his friends and shrugged. _Gods, what did I say then_? _Something about it being Freed's 'lucky day',_ recalled Laxus. _Oh, no! No wonder he hasn't told me._ _Shit, but he wouldn't have liked me_ that _long ago. That was back when we were teenagers._ But, Laxus remembered looking at Freed as their lips parted and a strange expression being on his friend's face and a hint of crimson across his cheeks and…

"Hooooly shit!" Laxus shouted sitting upright in bed. He got up and paced. It _couldn't_ be. Freed would have told him. He wouldn't have just stayed by his side enduring that kind of pain like some kind of masochist would he? Laxus _had_ to know, and while Bickslow was an idiot, Ever was pretty perceptive…

The lightning mage marched out of his room, realized he only had underwear on, turned back around, threw on his robe, and then proceeded down the hall to Ever's room and banged on her door.

"Go away. I told you. I'm not interested!" Ever shouted.

"Uh… it's me," Laxus said awkwardly wondering who it was she thought was rapping on her door in the middle of the night.

"Oh! Sorry," she said and he could hear her running over to open the door. Seeing the stormy expression on his face she asked if something was wrong as she as she ushered him into her room with a wave of her arm.

Laxus, his brow deeply furrowed, walked in and sat down in a chair by the fireplace. "I don't know. I need to talk to you about something."

Evergreen knew that Laxus wasn't one to waste words, so if he felt he needed to talk the subject was sure to be important.

"You want something to drink?" She asked trying to make the man more at ease.

Laxus shook his head but held out his hand at the same time. Ever retrieved a beer from the minifridge and popped the lid off it and put it in Laxus' hand. He wasn't acting normal. _Maybe I better tell Freed._ _He always seems to know what to do when Laxus is out of sorts_ , the leprechaun thought.

"Ever…" Laxus said her name before bringing the glass bottle to his lips and downing about a third of it in one go. "I think Freed has a thing for me."

A smile spread across her face. _Men really are stupid_ , she thought.

"Just worked that out, did ya?" she asked as she grabbed a beer for herself.

"He _told_ you?" Laxus said, his eyes the size of planets.

"Honey, he didn't have to _tell_ me," she said. "It's been pretty obvious for a long time."

"Shit," Laxus said, but why was he feeling flattered? Was he _smiling?_

Ever stared at her friend and arched an eyebrow. "Well, I have to get my beauty sleep. See you in the morning," she said walking to the door.

"Wait! I haven't even finished my beer!" Laxus pointed out, not getting up from his chair.

Ever nodded and walked over to him and removed his beer from his hand and walked back to the door with it.

Laxus frowned and got up and walked to the door.

"But!" Laxus protested.

Ever placed the beer in his hand and shoved him out the door sighing, "Honey, I can't tell you what to do. Deep down inside you're going to know what you want to do." She yawned. "Did you _seriously_ not know?"

Laxus shook his head.

"Even after he asked you to dance?" Ever was looking at him like he was a dumbass and Laxus was beginning to think that he probably was. She shook her head. "Good night and good luck, _ya big idiot_ ," she said. "I'll see you in the morning." And with that she shut the door right in the face of one of Fiore's most powerful wizards.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risenfromash: I hate spoilers, but I feel the need to tell you that this chapter contains MATURE content. You have been warned.

Part 3:

Freed had hoped that the tincture of time might relax him, that he might be able to wish away the tension he felt in his every cell whenever he was near his friend, but it didn't. So, he headed to his room knowing that before he could sleep he would be setting an enchantment on the door to prevent Bickslow's entry and would be forced to set to work gaining his sexual release. He wasn't ashamed of masturbating. He figured it was a natural part of being human, but he felt great disappointment knowing that he would be spilling his seed to the image of Laxus. There was simply no way that the rune mage could stop his brain from imagining Laxus, as the Dragon Slayer epitomized all his sexual desire. The green-haired mage found Laxus' strong build and unwavering gaze so sexy that it would have been enough to make him weak in the knees had he been a woman, but instead of swooning, Freed did what he considered the more manly thing. He would endure Laxus' charms as best he could under the veil of friendship and then would occasionally sulk off to pleasure himself in secret and endure the guilt thereafter. And it was terrible guilt because every time the green-haired mage thought of Laxus while he pleasured himself he felt that he was betraying his best friend's trust.

In their youth back before Laxus began sleeping with women, Freed had allowed himself to fantasize more freely and on a couple occasions had even come close to confessing his love to his friend, but as time went on it became more and more clear that all the truth would do was cause a world of heartache and upset for them both. Now he looked back on that time as one of great naiveté for ever thinking that Laxus might mirror his affection.

Knowing that he was once again going to betray his friend's trust put the rune mage in a terrible mood as he walked from the bath to his hotel room with his eyes cast downward, already experiencing the guilt for what he was about to do.

 _I'll say a prayer for forgiveness_ , Freed told himself as he passed by the door of Laxus' hotel room. The rune wizard, preoccupied with his thoughts, didn't hear the footsteps approaching the other side of the door and was completely caught off guard when the door flung open and he was yanked inside by his arm.

"What the hell?" Freed exclaimed staring at Laxus who had a stern glare of determination in his eyes and a tight hold of the rune wizard's arm.

"You know I don't like lies," Laxus said angrily tossing Freed onto the bed as though he were a ragdoll. "It makes for a bad team."

"What are you talking about?!" Freed asked. Laxus would have been a strong man even without the additional power granted by his Dragon Slayer lacrima, but Freed had never feared Laxus until that moment.

"I asked you what your type was and you said you didn't know," Laxus whispered angrily as he got on the bed and hovered over the rune mage, a hand pressed into the bed on either side of his body entrapping him.

As the two wizards' eyes met, Freed's heart was overwhelmed with concern for his friend; he was acting erratic. _Maybe he has a fever,_ Freed thought. _Maybe he overheated in the bath. I should get him a cool rag for his head._ Meanwhile, Laxus studied Freed's eyes for a moment and found nothing there but the sweet, well-meaning honesty that the rune wizard always exuded in abundance.

"I think you know perfectly well what you like," the lightning mage mumbled as he drew back from the other wizard giving him some room.

"Huh?" Freed asked confused.

Laxus snorted, "See, you don't deny it."

"What? What are you-" Freed's query was cut short by Laxus' lips recklessly crashing into his before retreating.

"Now, let's see if I'm right," Laxus whispered as he reached up to untie Freed's robe.

"Laxus, what are you doing?" Freed whispered back as he squirmed.

"Seeing if my hypothesis is correct," the lightning mage told him before diving in once again, this time closing his eyes and letting his lips linger on the soft, plumpness of the other man's. Freed thrashed a little, but didn't push Laxus away. _What is happening? He's kissing me._ Laxus _is kissing me. He must be drunk, very drunk or maybe he's under the influence of a wizard_. Freed attempted to scan the room for a member of a dark guild, but it was made difficult because Laxus' kisses were making him feel dizzy. _If some evil doer wanted to catch me with my pants down this would be the way to do it_ , Freed thought. Laxus released his friend's lips and gazed upon his flushed and panting companion while his hands crept toward the thick white hotel towel that covered Freed's most private area. Freed, his perceptions numbed by the thrill of the moment, realized what was happening a moment too late and closed his eyes, turning his head away in shame as Laxus unfurled the towel which had draped his erect, hard organ. Laxus let out a whistle and Freed grimaced as though being scolded.

"Laxus, can I please go?" Freed asked sounding much less like a powerful wizard than he felt he should.

"No," Laxus said flatly as he contemplated the situation he found himself in. _Freed, my best friend, has a crush on me. He's a man, and I'm a man… but I_ do _think of him as an attractive man._ Laxus narrowed his eyes. _And there is no truer friend. He has always been there for me. Always by my side…_ This made Laxus' heart ache a little. Had his friend had these feelings for him the entire time and he had been too oblivious to realize it? Laxus didn't want to comprehend how much that must have hurt.

Laxus found himself leaning over and gently kissing the underside of Freed's chin. It wasn't exactly a romantic kiss, he rationalized. _But it isn't one of those 'greeting' kisses either… and I liked doing it,_ Laxus thought with a gulp. _I_ ** _like_** _kissing Freed._ His insides were churning. What did this mean? The implications were too large for him to contemplate. Instead, he leaned in and kissed Freed on the lips again and watched as Freed's body tremored ever so slightly and his cheeks turned a rosy color. _He really does have a thing for me_ , Laxus thought with amusement. _It's really hot. Hot?!_

Freed stared back at his friend. The two embraced rarely and until today had only kissed once during what was to become the last game of Truth or Dare Laxus ever agreed to play.

"Laxus? What are you doing?!" Freed asked staring at his friend.

"Kissing you, Brainiac," Laxus said sitting up and releasing his friend from the prison of his arms.

"But… why?" Freed whispered leaning closer to him.

Laxus wanted to say that he needed to know for sure how Freed felt about him, but that didn't seem to be in doubt any longer. What he really wanted to understand was why Freed's romantic affection was not upsetting or repulsing him. Shouldn't it? Wasn't that how one man was supposed to feel when another man desired him in a romantic, sexual, more-than-a-friend kind of a way?

 _If I'm normal… why do I feel excited, happy, more_ alive _seeing him like this? Why do I want to pin him down and kiss him again…_ Laxus' thoughts swirled around in his brain, a torrent of confusion and self-doubt. Did he really like Freed or was as he just frustrated with women? Or had he never really liked women in the first place? The questions in his mind seemed too large for him to answer at the moment, but there was no denying that he was flattered by Freed's attraction to him and the more he kissed him the more he was liking it.

 _No girl has ever been_ this _adorable,_ Laxus thought. It wasn't all that different kissing a man and what was foreign about it seemed to be negated by the fact that Freed was his best friend. He reached for Freed's face and gently grabbed it by the chin, turning it back toward him. _He loves me and he was never going to say a word_ , thought Laxus as he once more stared into the eyes of his friend.

"What are you doing?" Freed whispered once again.

"Making out with you," Laxus said softly. The admission was easier than he had expected.

"But, you like girls!" Freed whispered back angrily as he tried to push the other man off of him.

"I do, but there's a certain rune wizard with cute little lightning bolt hair horns that I might also like," Laxus said smirking.

"You don't know what you're saying," Freed said looking hurt. It wasn't like his Laxus to say things he didn't mean, but there was no way that Laxus could have feelings for him. _Laxus likes girls not other men. Laxus isn't romantic and wouldn't care for an emotional person like me. Laxus could have any one he wanted… like a pin up model from_ Sorcerer's Weekly _. There's no way he would choose me even if I were a woman._

Laxus frowned. It was as though he could read his friends thoughts.

"I don't know what I'm saying, huh?" Laxus said suddenly pressing his entire body into Freed's as he untied his own robe. Laxus bucked his hips into Freed's groin making friction between their manhoods and it was too much for Freed to fight. He sighed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head overwhelmed by pleasure. Laxus let out a groan and again pressed his lips into Freed's. The rune wizard was no longer fighting him, his lips parting ever so slightly. Laxus took full advantage of this, slipping his tongue into the other's man mouth. Freed's eyes grew large, but not as large as they grew a moment later when one of Laxus' hands wormed around Freed's arousal.

Freed began panting. Was Laxus really touching him there? Could his friend really be interested in him? _No, he's just doing this to make me feel better. He's realized I'm attracted to him and he wants me to not be embarrassed so he decided to mess around with me and then let me down easy because he's a nice guy and doesn't want to destroy our friendship,_ Freed told himself as Laxus began to slide his strong hands up and down Freed's cock. This stimulus combined with the feeling of his love's tongue plunging into him was quelling his reasoning. All he could think about was how good it felt. _There isn't a word to describe how good this feels_ , Freed thought before involuntarily throwing his head back and moaning. _This is ecstacy. Being here like this with him, it must be a dream._ What did it matter if he was simply the substitute for an acceptable female? Laxus, the only person he had ever loved, was kissing him and touching him in places he had never dared imagine he would.

Laxus' lips released the smaller wizard. "Damn you, Freed. Why didn't you tell me?" groaned Laxus as he rhythmically massaged Freed's arousal.

"You… like… girls…" Freed panted as juices began to ooze from him.

"You're close enough," Laxus chuckled.

Freed grunted his disapproval of Laxus' comment but said nothing. He was still sure that this had to be some kind of dream or maybe a prank by the other Legion members, though a joke this cruel would be unlike them. If they understood that he loved Laxus they wouldn't play with his heart like this. _Would Laxus?_ , he wondered.

"We shouldn't," Freed said trying to stop giving in to the temptation before him. He didn't want his friend to do anything he would regret later.

"Shut up," was all Laxus said in reply.

Freed stared into his friend's eyes. Laxus couldn't be serious could he?

"Why are you acting so surprised?" Laxus asked as he nibbled on Freed's ear lobe. "I knew those women were a substitute for something else, but I couldn't figure it out until tonight."

"You're dense," Freed panted.

Laxus hummed his agreement before whispering into Laxus' ear, "Seeing you like this has me so turned on. You're so fuckin' beautiful." Freed moaned back. Laxus reached down and pulled off the boxer briefs he was wearing and for the first time Freed saw what his lover looked like when he was most aroused. His size and girth made Freed gasp and Laxus smirked smuggly.

"Like what you see, Freed?" Laxus asked and Freed nodded. Laxus released Freed's rock hard penis and rubbed his own against it. Freed trembled beneath the larger, stronger man and Laxus found himself enjoying his friend's submission.

"How long have you wanted me?" Laxus whispered in Freed's ear. The skinnier man merely moaned in response. "I asked how long have you desired this?" Freed bit his lip. "You know I can always tell when you're lying so you may as well be honest with me."

Freed looked into Laxus' amber eyes and then let his eyes rove over the man's body. "A really long time," he said quietly. "But I-"

Laxus cut off the words with another aggressive kiss as he began to fondle the curves of Freed's backside. Freed couldn't believe this was happening and if it hadn't felt so heavenly he would have stopped Laxus because he was _sure_ Laxus only liked girls. Freed was confident that Laxus was a traditional male who liked women and the way they batted their eyelashes and wore outfits that exposed their cleavage and how they wrapped their legs around him as he used them for pleasure.

Laxus pulled away from the kiss panting and feeling less restrained than he had in years. He felt like a wild beast who had captured prey or like he had just completed a hundred year quest, and he knew more than anything he wanted to see and hear Freed cross that threshold of control from which there is no returning. Visions of Freed wearing Laxus' cum sprang to his mind and incited him to do more to the submissive man. Laxus kissed the man's neck as his left hand pumped his arousal. Freed moaned and his eyes rolled around in his head as the lightning Dragon Slayer's kisses descended down Freed's body.

"So, you've wanted me for a very long time, huh?" Laxus' husky voice sounded so sexy to Freed that the man could have been reading a grocery list and it still would have made him more aroused.

Freed nodded again, but avoided looking at Laxus. The rune mage couldn't help but feel ashamed at the depths of depravity he was leading his friend into, but Laxus would not allow his friend to be ashamed. _Freed's an intelligent, honest, hard-working man, almost S-class. It's wrong that he thinks he doesn't deserve this or shouldn't be allowed to be happy_ , Laxus thought.

"Don't be ashamed," Laxus said. "You're not forcing me to do anything. You have my permission." He leaned close and with a little laugh whispered, "I like it."

Freed remained unsure. _A person can't change their sexuality overnight, can they?,_ he wondered.

Laxus' lips abruptly stopped their descent down Freed's body. He withdrew and lay on his side next to the other man. Freed was worried. Had he done something wrong? _No. Laxus has just come to his senses. He remembered I'm a man,_ Freed thought. He looked at his friend sadly wondering if Laxus' impulsive actions and his own deep seeded desires had led to something that would destroy their partnership.

"You're worrying again," Laxus grumbled. Freed opened his mouth to speak, but was too flustered to say anything intelligible. "For a person who wants me, it seems to me like I'm doing most of the work," Laxus grumbled playfully. "I'm worn out. It's your turn."

Freed blinked. "What?"

"Have at me, Freed," Laxus said grinning.

"I can't, it's improper, it's-" Freed quivered from nervousness.

Laxus cursed. "Freed you have a fuckin' hard on for me every day don't you? And I'm saying go ahead and do what you want and you're going to lecture me about morality?"

Freed nodded his understanding, but continued to tremor slightly, whether from excitement or anxiety Laxus couldn't tell. Freed slowly extended his hand and touched the man's chest. Laxus' eye's closed. The touch was so gentle it was as though a real fairy was dancing upon his chest. Freed began to kiss and lick all over Laxus' broad chest and Laxus let out a deep, rumbling moan.

"That feels damn good," Laxus said a smile on his face. He reached down and ran his hands through the other man's long locks. "Oh, Freed, why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh, Laxus," Freed murmured in between kisses and then froze fearing some form of retaliation for saying his name in such a lustful way.

"Don't stop," Laxus ordered. The lightning mage couldn't believe how much pleasure he felt from Freed's gentle kisses. Laxus had thought he only liked women, but he already felt more satisfaction from the other man than he had felt from a half dozen women he could think of. _Has the problem been that I'm gay? Have I been into guys all along?,_ Laxus wondered. For a brief moment he imagined some of the other male guild members to see if they registered any arousal with him, but they didn't and he happily returned his thoughts to the man before him, a warm heat forming in his chest.

 _I was getting really tired of just having sex and not having a girlfriend,_ Laxus thought.

"Hhhmm, your lips are soft," Laxus commented.

Freed blushed. His Laxus was paying him complements. The Laxus in his fantasies didn't even do that. _I can't believe he's letting me do this,_ Freed thought. He had wanted this for so long that he would gladly devote the rest of his life to pleasing his… _Does this make him my lover? My boyfriend? My partner?_ Freed thought. _Wait! Don't get ahold of yourself. This is probably just a one-time thing. So just enjoy it, but don't expect it to last._

"Oh, gods, go lower," Laxus commanded. Freed smiled. He liked when Laxus told him what to do when they were on missions, but this was much better. Hearing that deep voice tell him to proceed was like a drug. He wanted to hear more instructions and receive more orders so that he could do more of exactly what would please his Laxus.

Freed dragged his tongue to the furrows where Laxus' legs met his torso. Laxus moaned and found himself raising his hips encouraging the other man's lips to explore his sex, but Freed instead grasped it with his hand, the strong grip eliciting a gasp From Laxus and the sound empowered Freed. Could this powerful man really be allowing himself to be so vulnerable? And to someone so weak?

Freed dove down to lick the tip of the other man's arousal.

"Don't stop. Oh, god, don't stop, whatever you do," Laxus groaned. Freed's body quivered with eagerness. He could finally show his friend the depths of his devotion. Freed opened his mouth and took in the head of Laxus' swollen organ and sucked on it gently. Laxus groaned and glanced down to take in the sight of his friend giving him pleasure. Some part of the lightning mage felt like things were making sense for the first time in his life and he relaxed as Freed took control.

Freed had always been a determined young man and he had one goal now and one goal only, to give Laxus the most mind-blowing orgasm he had ever had, and not just for the sake of his dear friend. Freed wanted to taste him, wanted to be covered in his seed from head to toe. _There's no way we'll be doing this again, so I will make it amazing,_ Freed told himself. _I care about him more than any woman he's been with and I may be too nervous to express to him in words how I feel, but I can show him. I_ will _show him._

He plunged the stiff organ into his mouth half way and then pulled it in and out. Laxus groaned his appreciation, but Freed wouldn't even allow himself to smile. He kept sliding Laxus in and out of his mouth, their fluid combining to make the gliding easier and when the breath would hitch in Laxus' throat Freed knew that meant he was doing well. Freed was a master strategist on the battlefield and it was no different here. He was determined to use every tool at his disposal: his hands, his lips, his tongue, the heat of his breath, nothing was too good for his Laxus.

Laxus' organ was getting more and slicker with the clear fluid he leaked with excitement and it helped Freed's lips to slide up and down his length even faster. Laxus' groaning had now evolved into one long extended held note as Freed's lips worked his sex, but Freed wasn't satisfied with this. He wanted Laxus to thrash. He wanted the bigger man to be fighting the urge to thrust that cock deep down his throat. Freed took his tongue and began to wiggle it across the baby soft flesh near the tip of Laxus' penis.

"Ah, ah!" exclaimed Laxus, and Freed allowed himself to pause and grin for a moment before returning to pleasuring his friend. Laxus moaned out his name and it lit even more of a fire within the rune mage when he heard the syllables of his name stretched out and in the gravelly tone of one about to come completely undone. Soon, the lightning mage would lose control completely and the thought made Freed so excited he felt as though the sound of his lover cuming might make him orgasm as well.

Laxus' was throwing his head from side to side and moaning his groin rising off the bed craving release. Freed's hands, lips and tongue worked like the many instruments of an orchestra and Freed played them all leading his friend toward the edge of his threshold. Finally with one wiggle of his tongue Laxus let out a mighty grunt before his face contorted into an almost pained expression. His body stiffened and then released again and again. Freed backed his mouth off Laxus' organ a little so he could taste Laxus, humming a little as he did so. Laxus reached down and pulled his cock from Freed's mouth and haphazardly aimed his spurting at Freed's face and neck and then with a final enormous groan flopped back onto the soft bed panting and looking only half alive.

Freed was amused how much his post-orgasmic friend looked like he did after a challenging duel with another mage. _Though, it's difficult to find a mage that even presents a challenge to him,_ Freed thought with satisfaction. His Laxus was one of the strongest mages out there and would no doubt be dubbed a Wizard Saint soon. Freed looked down at his friend feeling extremely happy to have made him feel good, but _he_ felt a little awkward. What was he supposed to do now, he wondered. He gazed down at his love and Laxus opened his arms so Freed could lie down next to him. Freed smiled and spooned up next to Laxus, putting his head on his shoulder.

Laxus' eyes rolled over in his direction and they lay there looking at one another saying nothing as Laxus began to come down off his high.

"Oh, gods, I'm sorry," Laxus mumbled as he looked at Freed's cum-covered face.

"I like it," Freed admitted quietly as Laxus pulled up the corner of one of the bedsheets and wiped Freed's face clean. Then he leaned in and kissed him his arms encircling the skinnier man in an unexpected embrace.

"You've got it bad, don't you?" Laxus asked as Freed nodded slowly. A hint of a smile appeared on Laxus' face. _Look at him_ , Laxus thought. _This might be more than a crush… and he knows every bad habit I have and almost every stupid thing I've ever done. And he knows I'm so dense that it took me this long to figure out he felt about me._ He could see the adoration in his companion's eyes and it made Laxus fight off the dopey, sleepy feeling that had come over him. His hand moved toward the green-haired man's groin with the intention of reciprocating.

"A kiss will be enough," Freed said. "You don't need to do more."

"But I want to," Laxus said puzzled by why this person who so clearly had the hots for him wasn't wanting him to make them feel good.

"Just kiss me, Laxus," Freed said and the intensity of his gaze was such that Laxus did as he said. The lightning mage locked his lips on Freed's and for the first time Freed was kissing him back. Laxus felt a heat in his chest and flutters different than he'd ever felt. These weren't the nervous flutters he'd had the first few times he'd kissed someone. No, they felt like a force that was growing and building the longer he and Freed were connected like this. It reminded him of when he would tap into a new reserve of magic power for the first time. _Kissing Freed feels like magic_ , Laxus thought, and he would have said it were his lips not occupied by his friend's.

Their lips parted and Laxus and Freed lay there staring into one another's eyes, their chests heaving, their bodies sweaty.

"Gods, when did you get so sexy?," Laxus mumbled as he leaned forward to give Freed another passionate kiss, but Freed backed up.

"I've gotta go. If I'm not in bed by the time Bickslow shows up he's going to worry something's happened to me," Freed explained and Laxus nodded. Any of the Legion would have been alarmed if Freed were the last to bed, because that wasn't like the self-disciplined rune wizard, though Laxus was beginning to think that there was more to his friend than any of them had thought.

 _I should ask him if he wants to stay the night,_ Laxus told himself. But Freed was already standing and grabbing his robe. Freed paused to take a long look at his friend and then hurriedly wished him goodnight and left.

Laxus was so startled that by the time he said goodnight Freed was already in the hall way.

 _What was that all about?_ , Laxus wondered, but he was too relaxed to worry about it. Instead, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as he imagined the soft-spoken green-haired mage doing all of his favorite things: reading a book, casting an enchantment, brandishing his sword, and kissing him. Sleep came easily to Laxus that night, though had he been sharing his room with someone they might have noticed that occasionally his snores seemed to morph into something like sleep talking and every once in a while a word could almost be recognized and every time that word sounded suspiciously like the name of his best friend, Freed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I had estimated that this story would be a four parter, but this is not the end. I have at least a couple more after this. I don't want to rush anything even if Laxus is in a big ole hurry to get some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter, since I forgot to upload one last week.

**Part 4:**

Freed rushed to his room and was relieved to find that he had beaten Bickslow to the room. He walked over to the bed where his saber rested leaning on the nightstand. He picked it up and using it as a pointer cast a spell on the threshold of the room that would prevent the door from opening and cast off his robe and towel and climbed onto the bed and closed his eyes. His mind's eye pictured the way Laxus' eyes had gazed into his. _Does the man even blink?,_ wondered Freed. It seemed that he could lock onto Freed's eyes and never let go and Freed never wanted him to let go of his gaze, his lips or his body, and most of all not his heart. Freed's heart had belonged to the Dragon Slayer for a very long time, but to now have Laxus know and appreciate it… it was better than he could have ever imagined.

He hadn't even been disappointed to leave without releasing his sexual tension because sex was so far down the list of things he wanted. Of course he wanted it, who wouldn't want that strong body? But what Freed had most enjoyed was hearing Laxus say his name in that loving, gentle, erotic way he did. Freed was reeling with glee from the echo of Laxus' voice in his head and the lingering musky odor of Laxus' bodily fluids. It was enough to make him forget his logical nature and give in to his carnal desire for the Dragon Slayer.

 _Could Laxus love me back?_ , Freed asked himself giddy from his romp with his friend. _Gods, I can't think like that! He could have been drunk… though I didn't smell it. Or he could have just been lonely because he couldn't bring himself to keep Brisha around._ Freed told himself these things to keep his elation in check but his heart was racing. Laxus had kissed him. Laxus had expressed a desire for his body and to have him do physical things to him. Freed groaned. Thinking about it was pleasant torture. How he would have loved to have stayed in Laxus' bed allowing the Dragon Slayer to fulfill his ever desire, but Freed didn't want them to get too carried away. He didn't want Laxus to do anything he might regret in the morning. _But he sure_ ** _acted_** _like he was enjoying himself,_ Freed murmured as he remembered Laxus' teasing. _He didn't even act ashamed of messing around with a man, but I'm sure he's never done anything like that with a guy before. I would have known about it. Did he seriously just realize that I worship him?_ Freed laughed out loud. _Well, he can be a bit clueless about feelings I suppose. I don't think he knows how he feels half the time due to that wonderful father of his._

'I'm kissing you, Brainiac.' Laxus' had called him that the first day they had met which had of course, been the day Freed fell in love with him. It was love at first sight only it wasn't just his looks that attracted the green-haired mage's affections. There was something about how he spoke rarely, saving his words for important matters and the way he silently observed so much. He was introverted like Freed, but not in the bookish, romantic way of the rune wizard.

 _Laxus is all_ man, Freed thought closing his eyes remembering the sensation of playing with Laxus' enormous arousal with his lips and tongue. _Oh, gods, he is beyond hot._ He _should be the fire dragon slayer, not Natsu._ Knowing that his friend had trusted him to do such personal things made Freed feel special. _Sure, he's let me wash his back before and things like that, but oh, gods, feeling his hand on my…_

He lay down on the bed facing the ceiling and gently grasped his excited length in his right hand. _'Flattered',_ Freed said aloud. _He said he was making out with me… and flattered… and uuurrrmmm,_ Freed pretended that his hand was that of the muscular mage claiming Freed's body as his own.

"Yes…" murmured Freed as he imagined Laxus roughly pushing him down and lining himself up with Freed's body. Being a virgin the next part of the fantasy was hazy in the details, but it didn't matter. All he needed to picture was Laxus hovering over him, whispering orders in his ear, and Freed was pushed to the brink. Tonight was more than he ever thought would happen between the two of them.

He imagined a voice like rolling thunder rumbling out the order, 'Cum for me, Brainiac,' and Freed was lost to ecstasy, moaning and groaning as he made a mess of himself, his seed spurting all over his naked body and his bedsheets.

He let out a lengthy, barely audible moan as he lay there panting. Masturbating had _never_ been like that before. His eyes rolled down to access the soiling of his sheets and he blushed. _That was incredible_ _and given the circumstances I suppose I don't even need to beg forgiven of the gods,_ thought Freed with a happy sigh. _And he thought I had it bad_ before _and then he goes and kisses me like that… what was he thinking?_ , Freed thought touching his lips with his other hand. How many times had they kissed? And when Freed had mustered the courage to kiss him back Laxus had only embraced it. _He didn't push me away. He actually acted like he enjoying it… and it felt so amazing,_ Freed's thoughts whirled. What did it all mean? _I wonder what's running through Laxus' head right now,_ he wondered. _He's probably telling himself that messing around once with a guy isn't a huge deal, but that it better not happen again._ Freed chuckled to himself. _If I'm lucky maybe he'll lack willpower like I do when it comes to him._

Freed wanted it to happen over and over again. He wanted to be showered with the lightning mage's affections. Was it Laxus' arms wrapped around him that made him feel so warm or was it that feeling inside of him, that heat that seemed to grow from inside his body as they embraced?

Freed felt himself getting hard again. _Gods, see what you do to me Laxus?,_ he said to himself. _Once just isn't enough._ His stroking of himself was almost happening subconsciously as he thought about the intensity of his friend's yellow eyes and how they had gazed unblinking at his naked body. _Then he leaned over and kissed me and rubbed his naked body against his and…_ Freed felt his muscles tighten and then spasm. He threw his head back and panted out his friend's name. He lay there on the bed feeling completely spent and happily loopy from the overwhelming sensations, his face red from the exertion and the embarrassment. He had really let loose... twice. He smiled. This was one of the happiest days of his life, right up there with the day the magic had awakened in him, the day he joined Fairy Tail and, of course, the day he met Laxus.

Freed would have been content to lie in bed and dream about Laxus as he fell asleep, but at any moment Bickslow would return to their room and Freed needed to lift the enchantment on the door. He ran into the bathroom to take a shower which he had hoped would wash away the sexy aroma of the man he wanted so very badly to take as his lover, but he inevitably thought of Laxus and found himself once again giving into his animalistic urges making a mess of himself in the shower before once again cleaning himself up and wrapping himself in a towel.

 _I'll never get any sleep if I can't stop thinking about him,_ Freed scolded himself as he returned to his bed. _Am I gonna have to do it_ again _?!_ , he asked himself picking up his sword to once again set the enchantment on the door just as the knob turned.

"What ya waving your sword around for? Don't you ever take a night off, Freed?" chuckled Bickslow. "You know what you need? To get laid that's what!" Bickslow threw his arm over the shoulder of his friend. "Next mission, I'm gonna hook you up with some nice person and we are gonna show you a good time."

Freed blushed. "That's really not necessary," he said setting his sword by the bedside once more.

"Naw, man. You can't die a virgin," Bickslow said starting to strip out of his favorite striped outfit and tossing it on the floor haphazardly. Freed had learned years ago to accept the fact that his roomie was a slob. "Tell me, Freed. How close you ever been to gettin' some?"

Freed's head tipped downward a little. "I've had someone make out with me." Freed figured that was a safe way of saying it… that's what Laxus had called it and the shy mage wasn't about to admit that he'd given another guy a blowjob. He didn't expect Bickslow to have a problem with it, but, knowing Bickslow, he was liable to do something insane with the knowledge like go shout it off the balcony of the hotel or something. He was just that kind of guy.

"Don't be too worried. I am fully capable of handling my own sex life," Freed said. "Unlike you. Are you still avoiding Cana?"

Bickslow made an exaggerated grimace like something a cartoon character would do. "Uh, yeah… you know she and I weren't looking to get involved in anything serious."

Freed nodded. "I know, but I think bolting from the guild hall every time she appears is a bit childish, don't you?"

"Damn, Freed. Don't point out my hypocrisy," Bickslow said laughing. "I just want you to have a good time. I don't want you to grow to be an old man and realize that you never did anything wild and crazy. We're not getting any younger you know."

"I know. But you know me, I'm not exactly the wild and crazy type," Freed explained. "It doesn't mean I don't have my share of fun."

"Fair enough, but if you ever want me to help hook you up let me know. You're a good lookin' guy… and _way more_ well-mannered than any other dude in Fairy Tail. It wouldn't be a problem to find someone to give you a little companionship," he said with a wink.

"Were you partaking in companionship tonight?" Freed said sliding under the sheets.

"Naw, I was trying to win back the jewels I lost playing darts," Bickslow says.

"You get it back?"

"Not even close! We better go back out on another job right away or I'm gonna have to be skipping breakfast for the next few weeks." Freed shook his head in judgment of his friend's reckless ways. Why did his friend insist on being so foolish and taking unnecessary risks? "Just for that I'm hitting you up first. Seven am day after tomorrow I'll be at your door demanding oatmeal."

Freed laughed and Bickslow gave him an odd look. "You ok?" the possession wizard asked.

"Yeah," Freed answered. "Don't I seem ok?"

"Yeah, you do… but somethings different. You seemed so uptight earlier and now you're all… happy, I guess. Laxus have you wash his back again or somethin'?"

Freed smiled goofily. "Something like that. I _did_ take a bath. It was _very_ relaxing. They have a lovely bath house here."

The possession wizard eyed Freed suspiciously. He had the feeling there was more to Freed's 'relaxation' than he was sharing, but Bickslow was too tired to pry. "Well, have a good sleep," he mumbled as he climbed into his bed.

"Good night," Freed said as he placed his head on his pillow. He had been blessed with wonderful friends, was a member of one of the foremost guilds in Fiore, and now his big secret was out of the bag. It might have awful repercussions, but at that moment he felt lighter because the weight of all the guilt and shame he had been carrying around was lifted. Sure, tomorrow Laxus would probably say they could never be like that again, but now that the truth was out there he knew Laxus didn't hate him for loving him. He just hoped that Laxus didn't try to get him to change the feelings in his heart, because after the events of this evening it would be even harder for Freed to stop loving the lightning mage. _As long as I don't have to deny how I feel I'll be able to survive with one sided love and who knows maybe someday when he gets married his wife will understand and she'll let me live with them…_

The next morning, as was their usual custom, the Thunder Legion members met on the first floor of the hotel for a hearty breakfast before heading to the train station. Evergreen and Laxus were already at the table drinking cups of coffee and eating some sausage and eggs when Bickslow and Freed arrived.

Freed studied Laxus and immediately noticed that he had no goofy grin on his face so Freed did his best to suppress any sign of the joy that had been welling up inside of him all night. It would be embarrassing to be grinning like an idiot because of last night when Laxus seemed totally normal.

Bickslow surveyed the table. "You scooting your number one fans out before breakfast now?" Bickslow asked amused by the absence of Brisha at the morning feast.

Laxus shook his head. "She left last night."

Ever crinkled her nose. "That bad, huh?"

"The opposite. Last night was amazing," Laxus said his eyes raising from his cup of coffee to meet Freed's. He said the words slowly staring right at his friend, "But I guess some people feel it's the wrong thing to stick around after… or maybe she wanted to make it easy on me. I dunno."

 _He's talking about me_ , Freed thought. _Is he mad I left? He couldn't actually think we were suddenly going to start_ doing it _, could he? I thought he was just goofing around._

Ever snorted, but gave no indication that she knew anything unusual had happened. "Then she doesn't know you well enough. Anyone who knows you would know you aren't shy about telling people to get lost."

Bickslow agreed, "Like that one red head. What was it you said to her, that time? 'Woman, there is work to be done. Either go home or prepare to become a lightning rod.'"

Laxus growled. "I'm not proud of that, you know," he mumbled before taking an especially long sip of coffee.

Ever laughed. "Don't feel bad. It was the only option you had left. You'd tried every other way to tell her to get lost and _no one_ likes someone _that_ clingy. She was like _Juvia_ for gods' sake and she wasn't even a mage. It would have gotten her killed. I think her obsession with you rivaled Freed's." She smiled mischievously at the rune mage who glared back at her.

"Now, now, if you tease Freed, I'm gonna have to tease you about your infatuation with a certain manly man," Bickslow snickered as he crudely signed to the waitress that he needed a cup of coffee.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Elf and I are just friends," Ever said defensively.

"You carry a photo of him in your bra," Bickslow said slyly.

Ever sat down the forkful of food she was about to eat. "How in the hell do you-"

"My babies see all, baby," he said intentionally antagonizing the leprechaun.

Ever jumped up, shouting, "You little shit-"

"Knock it off," Laxus growled. "We've only got a couple more minutes before we need to leave and I'm not having the Thunder Legion turn rowdy and destroy the place we're more professional than Flamebrain's team."

The three nodded their agreement. Natsu's team of Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Happy had been dubbed 'Fairy Tail's strongest team' while the Thunder Legion had an extended leave of absence due to some very long involved missions they had taken and it had rubbed Laxus the wrong way when they returned to find that they were no longer given the respect they deserved. Erza and Natsu were indeed strong and Gray was talented, smart, and versatile, but calling them the 'strongest team in Fairy Tail' was laughable and Laxus did not like thinking that their actions were seen as representative of the guild as a whole. _They're a bumbling bunch of teenagers! And Natsu's so clueless he can't even figure out he's in love with Lucy,_ the thought was accompanied by a strange feeling deep in his gut. _Maybe he does know. Maybe he's just scared to admit the truth because they're such good friends._ His eyes flicked to Freed. Did he and Natsu have something in common besides being kick ass Dragon Slayers? Laxus growled. He really didn't want to consider that he was as romantically clueless as the Salamander.

Laxus stared at his green-haired friend. Was this love? Was he in love with another man? Freed's eye met his and Laxus felt as though Freed were a gravity mage pulling him towards him and those kissable lips he had. Laxus slammed his coffee mug down as he choked on his last slurp. Ever turned to look at him.

"You forget how to drink?" she said arching an eyebrow. Laxus was usually a more composed man but he'd been acting weird that morning and Freed was unusually quiet even for him. It made her wonder what had happened after Laxus had shown up at her door the night before. She would keep a close eye on those two. _It's gonna be hella funny if these two become boyfriends. I don't know who's more clueless about relationships, and I think Freed might be against premarital sex,_ Ever thought to herself. _And we know our Laxus isn't._ She chuckled under her breath as Laxus' coughing began to die down.

On the way to the train station, Freed couldn't get his mind off of Laxus. Had his coughing fit at breakfast been because he was ashamed of what he'd done or had he been flirting? Freed was never good at recognizing flirting. One of the others always had to tell him when someone was coming on to him. His brain just wasn't programmed to recognize it. He was far too logical when it came to real life… now in some of the books he read that was something entirely different. He could always tell what characters were falling for one another in a book. _So, why's it such a mystery in real life?_ Freed grumbled under his breath. Laxus glanced over at him. _Shit, did I say that aloud?_ Freed thought as his eyes grew wide from embarrassment.

 _I wonder what he's thinking right now_ , Laxus wondered. _Does he have any idea of what he's started? He's acting so god damned normal it's hard to tell. But he loves me, right? It isn't just a physical thing. Right? If it were wouldn't he have let me have him? And who the hell does that? He just ran out. How did I end up leaving_ him _unsatisfied when he's the one who wants me? He's gonna have to get one thing straight. If we're gonna mess around like that I'm the one who is going to be in charge._

Laxus had to admit to himself that the revelation that Freed had a thing for him hadn't been a total shock, maybe he had been in a _bit_ of denial about Freed's feelings, but the way Freed had pleasured him had been a complete surprise. The rune mage had been so unreserved. He had given himself completely… until he ran off. _Is he scared?!_ It had been a long time since anything had scared the accomplished wizard. _Well, I guess I'll just have to get him over his fear._ He smirked. _Next time I'm not going to let him get away from me._

The teammates had gotten a private compartment in the train and Freed by happenstance was first in. He took the seat riding backwards by the window, Ever was next and sat across from him and Bickslow sat beside her taking up more than his allotted space, his 'babies' bobbing around Ever and pestering her as she placed her luggage in the overhead compartment.

Laxus took the last available spot by Freed without any ado, but being close to him like that made Freed flush a little so he opened the window. The group chatted for a bit and then the conversation lulled and Bickslow said he was gonna try to catch some z's and Ever pulled out a copy of Sorcerer Weekly she had purchased prior to boarding. Freed stood up and opened his bag and pulled out a book he was reading about a famous samurai.

On the train ride to their mission he had found the book very engaging, but he was now having a very hard time concentrating on it. Laxus got up and left for a bit and then returned and assumed his spot next to Freed. He put his headphones on, crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Seeing him in his headphones reminded Freed of when they were younger. The two of them had really grown up together.

Laxus opened his left eye. "Aren't you bored of staring at me yet?" he asked. Freed let out a little yelp at being discovered and Laxus grunted. "It's ok. They're asleep."

Freed's eyes scanned their companions who did indeed appear to be fast asleep. "Why should that matter?" Freed asked innocently. "What would you want to say or do that you wouldn't want them to know about?"

Laxus smirked. Freed was flirting with him. "Gee, I can't imagine," he said suddenly placing a hand on Freed's thigh and pulling his chin his way so he could kiss him.

"Laxus!" Freed sputtered mid-kiss as Laxus laughed.

"You're so nervous. It's hilarious," Laxus said returning to his sleeping position. "You act like you're going to get in trouble with your parents or something."

Freed glared at the other man. "Don't make fun of me for taking things seriously."

"'Things?' Freed, you take _everything_ seriously. You're going to die a young man if you don't loosen up some."

Freed frowned. "You sound like Bickslow."

"Yeah, but I bet he's never kissed you," Laxus said smirking.

"Ssshhhhh!" Freed said hushing his friend. "Do you want the world to know?"

Laxus laughed. "It's not the world. It's Ever and Bickslow, and I'm pretty sure they both know you have a thing for me."

Freed defiantly turned his head away from the Dragon Slayer. "I don't know about that. _You_ only figured it out yesterday."

Laxus' eyebrows arched. Freed was in a fighting mood apparently. He found it very arousing, because there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to be the one to win. "I never claimed to be especially bright. And I'm still processing," Laxus paused. "But I warn you that if you do anything too cute I may drag you off and have my way with you."

Freed rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

"Just watch out that's all I'm saying," Laxus warned and without another word the lightning mage closed his eyes as though he was going back to sleep.

Freed sat there confused. _Did Laxus just threaten to have sex with me?,_ he thought. _I'm pretty sure that constitutes flirting. But flirting doesn't actually mean anything, right?_ Freed wasn't sure. He had no experience with this. Sometimes when a woman would show a particular interest in him he would later be told by other members of the guild that she'd been flirting with him, but he was always oblivious to it in the moment. Had Laxus ever behaved this way with him before? Freed searched his memory banks. He remembered an epic snowball fight between the Dragon Slayers and some of the other members of the guild and Laxus and Gajeel had snuck up and ambushed him from behind pelting him with snowballs, but when Gajeel had made a move on Freed Laxus had proclaimed loudly, "Back off. Freed's mine" before upending him into a snowbank. Their bodies had been close and Freed remembered how Laxus had been on top of him, hovering over him as though they might make love right then and there. Only thing was as soon as Laxus had sufficiently shown his dominance over the rune mage he had jumped up and proceeded to chase Lisanna across the field of snow shouting that he intended to show _her_ no mercy. _It's just a game. He doesn't mean anything by it_ , Freed thought feeling disappointed.

At the same time, Laxus was acting like there was going to be a reprise of last night and Freed had been so sure that was going to be a one-time thing. _Is Laxus just going to torture me from now on?_ Freed worried. _Does he think it's funny?_

Freed angrily opened his book with an exaggerated flip of its binding and he heard a very quiet snicker from Laxus. Freed's nostril's flared. _Is he really going to behave this way? It's so childish!_ , Freed grumbled to himself. _Why can't he just be gracious and let me down easy?_

"You just gonna sit over there muttering to yourself?" Laxus asked in a hushed tone.

This agitated Freed even more. _Laxus thinks he's so awesome, so perfect, that no one is allowed to be angry with him? Just because he can take down Natsu in one punch or his father's entire guild by himself?_

Freed's inner monologuing was cut short by Laxus standing up and looking down at his friend. "Come take a walk with me," Laxus said. _Typical! He doesn't even say 'please' he really has very poor manners,_ Freed thought as he sat there contemplating whether to follow his leader's order or ignore him.

Laxus rolled his eyes. "You know you want to," he said gently.

Freed stared right at Laxus and refused to stand up in clear disobedience of his order. Laxus' eyebrows went up. _Feisty today, isn't he?_ Laxus said to himself. _Hhhmm. I suppose I can make him think he's winning. Just this once._

"Freed, don't be like this. Come take a walk with me and we can," he groaned out the abhorrent word " _talk_." He paused. " _Please._ "

Freed smiled and stood up, slowly. "I knew you had the capacity to use manners somewhere deep down inside."

Laxus grunted. _Has Freed always been this annoying?_ He asked himself. He seemed to think Freed usually did whatever he told him to without questioning it. Laxus wasn't sure if he liked Freed getting all defiant and back talking. _Course, it gives me an excuse to knock him down a peg or two_ , Laxus thought as his eyes roved over Freed's body. He wasn't sure how long this thing… whatever it was would last between the two of them, but he was sure of one thing it definitely wasn't over. Not with the sensations coming from his heart and his groin. He was feeling an overwhelming need to claim Freed as his, and if they had some damn privacy he would have been undressing Freed right then.

"Gods, I want to fuck him," Laxus thought. He took a deep breath trying to clear his mind for a little experiment. Mira in a bikini, Lucy with her shirt all ripped up, that stupid Fiore princess who always wore that dress that looked like a teddy… Dammit! None of those things registered nearly as much arousal as Freed. _I guess he's not the only one who's got it bad,_ Laxus mumbled to himself as they left the compartment. _As soon as I get the chance, I'm gonna take him so hard he won't be able to sit the next day._ The thought made Laxus laugh.

"What?" Freed asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking forward to getting home," Laxus said with a twinkle in his eye.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post for a while, you'll be getting new chapters today.

**Part 5:**

Laxus and Freed walked to the observatory car and made themselves comfortable on seats looking out over the rolling hills and grasslands of Fiore's countryside. Here and there an occasional farm or ranch would appear or a small village. The scenery created a sense of solitude that was at once peaceful and serene despite the occasional screeching and constant clacking of the train's wheels as they scraped their way along the metal track.

After sitting for a while in silence, Laxus growled, "You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Laxus hated having to talk, but he saw no way around it. Freed was sitting there as though nothing had transpired between them and that was too much for Laxus to take.

"I don't know what you mean," Freed said.

"Like hell you don't," Laxus said. "You've been acting weird ever since you left my room last night."

Freed pretended that watching a band of nomads walking with their sheep herd was hugely entertaining. "No more strange than you."

"What am _I_ doing that's strange?" Laxus asked grouchily.

"You're being odd and saying things like…" Freed leaned in close to Laxus. "Like I'm your boyfriend or something."

Laxus stifled a laugh. "Am I?" He said sarcastically. "I wonder why the hell I'd be acting that way."

"That's what I'd like to know," Freed said. Freed loved his Laxus, but Freed knew that Laxus was only truly interested in women and this devil-may-care attitude of his where he pretended that he might be romantically or physically attracted to his friend wasn't appreciated. "Because I don't like being made fun of. So, I have a crush on you. So what?" Freed said angrily.

"Freed, I think you've got more than a crush," Laxus replied in that low rumbling tone that always made the rune mage weak in the knees.

"No, I don't. That's all it is. It's stupid. It's nothing. It's-"

"It's not nothing. You shouldn't write off your feelings like that." _He doesn't need my approval,_ Laxus thought to himself. _He should let himself feel however the hell he feels regardless._

Freed stood up. As much as he desired Laxus he couldn't do this to him. Letting his friend turn his back on his true sexuality would be selfish. _Last night was so wonderful, but the reality is Laxus isn't into men,_ thought Freed with a sigh. "Please, Laxus, just forget all about last night." The rune mage got up to leave, but Laxus jumped up and grabbed his hand.

"What if I don't want to?" Laxus said earnestly. He was more than confused by the mixed messages he was getting from his wanna-be lover; he was frustrated.

Freed turned very red. "You're making fun of me again!"

Laxus frowned. _What is it that I'm doing that's making him say that?!_ Laxus didn't feel clever enough to figure it out. "Come sit back down," Laxus told him and the intensity of his amber eyes made Freed give in to his command and the two men returned to their seats. Freed's heart was pounding and the butterflies in his chest were those huge, tropical ones on Tenrouche Island that were rumored to eat mice for lunch.

 _Being near him like this is intoxicating. Gods, I want him. Look at those arms!_ Freed thought, but again he reminded himself that Laxus didn't really like men. _I'm not going to let him give up what he_ truly _desires just so I'm happy. He hasn't thought this through. He's just going along with it because I'm his closest friend and he would do anything to make me happy. It's so like him to do something sweet like this, but it would be no good to base a relationship on only one person's feelings… as much as I'd like to._

Laxus opened his mouth as though to say something and then shut it again. He tried again and still the words didn't come. Finally, he said, "Maybe I don't know how to act or what to say, but that doesn't mean I'm making fun of you. I'm really flattered."

 _See, he said 'flattered,'_ Freed thought. _We all know what that means…_

"But you don't _love_ me," Freed said looking away. _And you're not gay like me_ , thought Freed to himself.

Laxus said nothing. 'Love' was a scary word to the Dragon Slayer. His father whom he should have loved had skipped out on him and turned undeniably evil. His grandfather who loved him had banished him from Fairy Tail for a time, and even though he knew he had deserved the punishment it still had strained the love between them. Then there were the women, countless women whom he'd 'made love' to without actually harboring any loving feelings for, other than an attraction to their curves and the softness of their skin. _What does love really mean?_ Laxus was struggling to define it and if he didn't know what love was or felt like, how could he say whether or not he felt it for his dear friend, Freed? Was there anyone or anything he truly loved? Then he landed upon it… the one thing he knew he loved.

He loved Fairy Tail. More than anything he loved the guild and its people. Just the smells of the place: the wooden beams that held its vaulted ceilings, the scent of the chalk by the pool table, and the odor of the ale he drank while he sat with his friends were enough to make him feel warm inside.

"I'm not sure how I feel," Laxus admitted. "The only thing I know for sure that I love is Fairy Tail."

 _At least he's grown enough to be able to admit how much the guild means to him_ , thought Freed with a nod, and then remembering that talking about feelings was his friend's _least_ favorite thing to do he tried to end the conversation. "It's alright," Freed said kindly. "I don't expect anything from you. I know it was just a one off. Come on, let's head back and see if Bickslow and Ever want to get some lunch in the dining car."

The Dragon Slayer rose and followed Freed watching his ass as he walked. _A one off? He really thinks I don't have any interest in him, doesn't he? What a weirdo! I was practically_ begging _for him to stay with me last night or at least I would have been if he hadn't of rushed off in such a damn hurry_ , Laxus sighed. He hadn't expected to find himself having to convince Freed that he felt something for him. _What should I say to him to let him know what I think I feel? Crap. I guess I better figure out what the hell I feel first… but I definitely feel_ something _. And I'm not going to let him get away with claiming this was a one-time fling. I made a choice… it was impulsive, but it was still a choice and I'd do it again. Oh, Gods, would I ever. He's incredible…_

The rest of the train ride proved uneventful for the four and soon they were tramping back through the streets of Magnolia headed to the guild. Laxus had considered asking Freed to go back to his place for a drink before Freed headed to his home at the men's dorm at Fairy Hills, but he never had the opportunity to get Freed alone to ask him and if he invited Freed in front of the others, whether he included them in the invite or not, Evergreen and Bickslow would insist on coming as well. _Damn, cheapskates should buy their own liquor_ , Laxus grumbled to himself.

 _Maybe the next job we go on could be something where we'd need to split into two separate parties for a while_ , Laxus schemed, but he had a hard time thinking what kind of mission would easily lend itself to splitting Ever and Bickslow into one team while he and Freed went off alone together. The problem was vexing him as they entered the guild hall and were greeted by a hearty shout from the assembled members.

Evergreen scanned the room searching for Elfman, and Bickslow marched right up to the bar to get a drink while Laxus and Freed made their way more slowly across the guild hall stopping to secure a table and set their packs next to it before going to order themselves some refreshments.

"How'd it go?" Mira Jane asked as they walked up to the bar.

"All right except Bickslow already blew his share," Laxus said. "Which means we'll be heading out on another job as soon as we can."

Mira nodded. "There's a few interesting S-class missions. There's one that sounds like it could really utilize Freed's skills… you should take a look."

Laxus tried not to smile. Maybe he was going to have an easier time selecting the appropriate mission, after all.

Mira handed Laxus a pint of his favorite lager without him asking for it. He always ordered the same thing unlike Freed who had a number of favorites depending upon his mood.

"A Screaming Orgasm, please," Freed said making Laxus spew part of his drink across the counter.

"Laxus," Ever said coming from somewhere behind him. "Are we going to have to put all your drinks in sippy cups from now on? What has gotten into you?"

Laxus, unable to speak due to his 'drinking problem', pointed to the rune mage.

"I ordered a Screaming Orgasm," Freed said matter-of-factly. "I guess it shocked him that I could say something like that without blushing."

"It was surprising," choked out Laxus. "I thought you'd go for an alcoholic green tea or… something…"

"Naw, our boy's growing up," Bickslow shouted from a few seats down the bar. "You know he told me he made out with someone."

Ever's eyes flashed to Laxus' and the lightning mage assumed a guilty expression.

"Well, I'm gonna go sit down," Laxus muttered as he headed back to the table he and Freed had picked out assuming that Freed and Ever were following behind him.

"You gonna be here for a while?" Mira Jane shouted after him. "Lisanna's been asking about you. She and Elfman are out on a job, but they'll be back a little later."

Laxus pretended not to hear the meddling bartender's question. At one time, he had been interested in dating Mira but just about the time he was seriously considering asking her out she began dropping less than subtle hints that her younger sister would welcome the opportunity to date him, instead. _Not this again_ , thought Laxus. _Though I don't know why I'm surprised. Mira is just as relentless at matchmaking as she is at dueling. But there is_ no way _I'd ever go out with Lisanna. She's way too nice._ Besides not feeling that he was well suited to her he was also insulted by the idea that because he was another Dragon Slayer he could somehow fill the void that was created in Lisanna's life when her intimate relationship with Natsu was abruptly cut short. _Besides, I want to see where this thing with Freed is going… it's really got me fired up. Aw, crap! I sound like the Salamander._

Laxus set his pint on the table and sat down expecting Freed to be taking the seat right next to him, but he wasn't there. He looked around trying to figure out where Freed had gone. _I thought we were coming over here to have our drinks together._

"He's over at the job board," Ever whispered. "You gonna tell me what happened between the two of you last night? Or are you going to leave it to my imagination? Because on the train it sounded like you two were flirting-"

"Shut up," Laxus said. It was all he could think to say and even he knew it was a lame defense. Evergreen smiled evilly and took the seat across from Laxus.

"Fine, don't tell me," Ever said. "But if he's already looking at the job board that means he's thinking about going solo for a bit… and I'm guessing that isn't what you want." Laxus' head whirled in the direction of the job board. "I thought so. Well, what are you waiting for? Go stop him."

 _What is he thinking? He can't string me along like this, admit that he's had these intense feelings for years, and then just run off. Oh, my gods, he isn't thinking of leaving the Thunder Legion permanently is he? Oh, my gods. I can't lose him!_ Laxus wanted to charge over to the job board and yell at Freed for trying to leave him when he was so confused and questioning a lot of things he thought he knew, but he also didn't want to appear desperate so he forced himself to stroll over to the job board nonchalantly as though his world wasn't completely falling apart.

Laxus went to stand next to Freed and stood there for a moment gazing at the fliers pretending he was reading them. He was not. "You know the Thunder Legion only takes S-class missions," Laxus stated.

"Yes," Freed said continuing to examine the postings.

"You thinking about going somewhere without me?" asked the lightning mage. Freed was surprised that Laxus was so to the point. It seemed unusually perceptive of the Thunder God.

"Maybe. You said yourself you're processing. It might be a good thing for me to give you some space for a while," Freed said continuing to avoid making eye contact with the Dragon Slayer.

Laxus grunted. "You're wasted on missions that aren't S-class." _Not that that's why I want you not to go,_ Laxus admitted to himself. Laxus got lonely easily and he always found Freed's unassuming companionship to be a comfort and now that their friendship might be blossoming into something even more than that, the last thing he wanted was for his friend to go off on some stupid solo mission without him.

Freed growled. "We've been over this. I don't regret what I did at the S-level trial."

"I know you don't." Laxus said stepping closer to his friend before whispering in his ear, "Question is do you regret what you did last night?"

Freed turned to look at Laxus. "Honestly, I don't know."

"Freed," Laxus whined his name the way an animal whimpers in pain. _Did I screw this up so badly he no longer wants me? How could I manage to do that in just one night?_ Laxus asked himself, panicking. _That's gotta be some kind of new record for screwing up a relationship! Come on, Freed. Don't give up on me. I think I might really feel something!_ Laxus gulped. If that was how Freed felt, well that was how _Freed_ felt, but he needed to know how he felt. "Then know this. _I_ don't regret any of it, and I don't want you to either."

Freed stared into Laxus' eyes. His heart was aching. He wanted to crash his lips into the lightning mage and push him to the floor and beg him to make sweet love to him. How could he be so appealing without even trying? But, Freed wasn't about to give in. He was determined to give his friend space to think about all the implications that came with choosing to be with him. So, with great restraint he smiled and said, "Thank you… for that. But, I think we both have a lot we need to figure out for ourselves. So, I think I'll go on a job by myself and give you some time to make sure you haven't changed your mind… about anything."

"Fine," Laxus grumbled. "Go do a mission without me, but nothing's going to change. You're only lying to yourself if you think you can run from this." Laxus turned and walked back to the table, sat down, and chugged half of his drink down in one go.

"Well, that must have gone well," Ever commented.

Laxus said nothing, but frowned, his eyes straying from the female mage to the green haired man in front of the job board.

"Does he know how you feel about him?" Ever whispered.

" _I_ don't know how I feel about him," Laxus mumbled, his voice distorted by the stein he was drinking from.

"Yes, you do. Otherwise you wouldn't be freaking out like this," Ever told him sensibly.

"I'm not freaking out."

"Fine, I'm sure you have everything under control, because you're _such_ a good communicator."

"Shut up," said Laxus. He really needed to have a better retort to the leprechaun, but somehow he never seemed to come up with one.

"Just remember I'm always here if you need me," she said picking up her pack and patting the brawny man on the shoulder lovingly. "I'm gonna go take a nice, long hot shower, but if you need anything you let me know ok?"

Laxus nodded and watched as Evergreen left the guild hall. He finished the rest of his drink and then when he was sure Bickslow and Freed wouldn't notice he slipped out of the guild hall without saying goodbye.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one

Part 6:

The next day when Laxus went to the guild hall to check out the available S-class job postings, Mira informed him that Freed had taken a solo mission that was clear on the other side of Zonia Mountain. Laxus had cursed loudly and then as an excuse mumbled that members of the Thunder Legion were only supposed to take missions together, which was a complete lie that thankfully, Bickslow and Evergreen weren't around to contradict.

"Don't worry," Mira said happily. "I have the perfect mission for you to do while he's away. There's a posting for someone to track down some sheep rustlers… and I bet if you took someone with transformation magic with you they could pretend to be a sheep and help you to locate their headquarters. Too bad I'm not available… somebody's gotta make sure everybody's fed you know and Elfman has plans… I know, what about taking Lisanna with you? She's been wanting to show off some of her new skills to you and-"

"No," thundered Laxus and everyone in the guild hall went silent wondering what could have angered the Thunder God. Laxus felt the eyes of his guildmates on him. Softening his tone he then added, "T _hank you_. I don't feel like going on a mission today."

"Oh, you wouldn't have to go today," Mira said cheerily completely ignoring his outburst. _She thinks she's got it all figured out. She's probably already picked out what to serve at our wedding reception._ The thought nauseated the Dragon Slayer and he found himself sliding his partially eaten Rueben sandwich away. "I think I'm coming down with something," he mumbled. "I'm gonna go home and lie down."

Mira looked at him with concern. "Was something wrong with your sandwich? I could make you another if-"

"No, it was fine… I'm just not feelin' real good. I think I'm coming down with a bit of a cold," he said stepping down from his bar stool and heading for home. Once outside in the fresh air he felt better but he knew he wasn't _actually_ ill; it was the pressure to go out with Lisanna that had turned his stomach.

 _Oh, well,_ he grumbled to himself on the walk home. _I_ did _tell Freed I was processing and maybe I do need some time to get my shit together. I mean, what guy in his thirties can't figure out if he's gay or not?_ Laxus grumbled to himself. And why wouldn't Freed listen to him? They were best friends! _Why does he have to over-analyze_ everything _? This is just like when we're planning a battle strategy. He wants to reference all these books he's read and do all this damn strategizing and the rest of us have to humor him and then when we get in there we just give it our all and it's fine. We don't need to plan everything out and think about the implications and… I know that's what he's doing. It's gotta be what he's doing because he's_ Freed _. Why can't Freed ever just go with the flow and have a good time? It's just_ me _for gods' sake._

His complaints were flowing so freely that instead of keeping them all in his head he started mumbling aloud as he walked down the street. Seeing the mage muttering to himself a number of Laxus' neighbors feared that he had inadvertently fried his brain with his lightning, but were too polite to say anything to him about it. One little boy, Andrew Keller, asked his mother, "Mama, why is Mr. Dreyar talking to himself?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, but it's best not to stare," his mother whispered. "Mages are proud folks and don't like to be seen at a disadvantage. We'll just take him over a plate of cookies or a basket of fruit tomorrow and leave it on his porch to let him know we're concerned for him."

"Can we make him cookies in the shape of lightning bolts?" the little boy had suggested excitedly.

The mother sighed. It sounded like a lot of work, but she nodded. When Laxus had moved into his apartment she had feared the worst since Fairy Tail was known to be made up of rowdy, ill-behaved youth, but she had been pleasantly surprised by how quiet the man was and how rarely he had guests over and then when the Connell's bought the house at the end of the street they had further proven her prejudices about Fairy Tail guild members were unjust and she'd even grown to care about them. _It's such a pity that Laxus doesn't have anyone_ , she thought.

Luckily, Laxus was saved the embarrassment of noticing his neighbors' pitying glances, because he was too busy asking himself one question over and over again. _Am I in love with Freed?_ He'd start to answer and then get himself all tangled up in fears and hopes till he wasn't sure how he felt deep down inside and then he'd have to start all over again.

 _Do I love Freed?_ He paused. That question was too complicated to answer. It was harder to answer than discovering his Second Origin or creating new Dragon Slayer Secret Arts or trying to listen to Gajeel's horrible singing without covering his ears.

 _Love._ He hated that damn word, because he was pretty sure it was that word that was causing him all the trouble, because unlike Laxus, Freed liked words. He read books and could recite poetry and had an enormous vocabulary. He understood the nuances of words in a way that Laxus never could. How could he express what he was feeling deep down inside to someone like that?

' _Do I love Freed?'_ continued to rattle around in his head like a single jewel in a piggy bank. By the time he reached his apartment he had decided that he would never be able to answer that question unless he worked up to it with some smaller, much more manageable ones. _Do I enjoy spending time with Freed?,_ he asked himself. Laxus rolled his eyes. Of course he did. That was a no brainer. He hardly remembered a time before Freed was by his side accompanying him on adventures and missions or rowdy evenings in pubs and inns all across Fiore and he was always a delightful companion. _Do I find Freed attractive?_ Laxus nodded. _Freed is definitely a good looking guy. I really like his hair._ _Green is so exotic. I could never pull it off, but it looks good on him. And those eyes…_ he paused. Thinking about Freed's eyes made Laxus feel that something he couldn't describe so he told himself to stop picturing his friend's emerald orbs and move on to the next question. _All right, obviously I'm not turned_ off _by his appearance, so… Did I enjoy kissing Freed?_ Laxus closed his eyes thinking about it and slowly nodded his head. _It had been weird at first, but that was mainly because he wasn't kissing back, but when he did… oh, gods was it hot. I just wanted to pin him down and…_

Laxus glared down at his groin. He was getting aroused just _thinking_ about Freed. Given that he'd had sex with women he _knew_ he didn't love he didn't think that this _proved_ he was in love with Freed, but it definitely meant _something_. Something he had been in denial of for a long time. He thought Freed was hot. He cursed his crotch as though it weren't a part of his own body and stomped off to his bedroom unsure whether he was going to sleep or masturbate or bang his head into the wall just for the hell of it.

The mysterious ailment that afflicted the Lightning Dragon Slayer worsened over the next several days until he was no longer going into the guild hall daily as was his habit when the Thunder Legion wasn't out of town on a mission. Fortunately, he didn't starve because right around that same time meals began mysteriously showing up on his doorstop. At first he had been wary of the anonymous gifts, but the lightning bolt shaped sugar cookies had put him at ease. Not only were they clearly meant for him, they were accompanied by a child's drawing of Laxus casting a lightning bolt into the sky. Seeing it made Laxus smile and he pinned it to the wall right by a photo of the Thunder Legion so he could look at both of them while he lounged in bed nursing his psychosomatic cold.

On day six of Freed's absence, Laxus was sound asleep in his bed when he heard someone pounding on his door. Opening his eyes he could tell it was about ten in the morning, judging from the position of the sun outside, but he had no interest in getting up. He still wasn't feeling great. He was going to ignore the knocking, but then it occurred to him it might be Freed and the wishful thought nagged at him till he shouted, "Who's there?"

"It's me!" chirped Ever. She sounded chipper. Laxus _hated_ chipper.

"Go away," he bellowed. "I'm sick and I don't want company."

"You don't really think I'm that stupid, do you?" Ever asked. Laxus did not reply. "Fine, you have till the count of three before I Fairy Machine Gun the door down. I'm not kidding One…two…

Laxus got up out of bed and opened the door begrudgingly.

"I knew you'd come around," Ever gloated as she entered the room with a shopping bag dangling from her arm and a plate of what appeared to be meatloaf in her hand. "I know people call you the Thunder God, but when did they start leaving tribute to you at your door?"

"When they found out I was ill," Laxus said not bothering to clear his throat so it sounded extra gravelly. "You should stay back. I don't want you to catch anything."

"The only thing I'm liable to catch from you is stupidity," said Evergreen looking over the male mage with a disapproving look. "I brought ice cream. It's what girls eat when they have guy problems." She said as she pulled a tub of ice cream out of the shopping bag and waved it in one hand as she walked into Laxus' kitchen.

"I don't have guy problems," Laxus groaned. "I'm sick. I have a cold."

"Like hell you do. You've been pouting ever since Freed left Magnolia on that job." Evergreen was opening drawers and cupboards and finding them to be greatly unorganized. It was obvious that the bachelor didn't _ever_ cook. "Like you can't manage to live without him by your side. It's really pathetic. Where in the hell do you hide your spoons?"

"Did you just call me pathetic?" Laxus growled. Only a member of the Thunder Legion could get away with being so brazen and even Bickslow would have gotten his ass handed to him for a comment like that, but Laxus had a policy not to throw the first attack when his adversary was a woman. "I should throw you out. You come into my apartment-"

"Spoon?" Ever asked with a persistence that indicated she was not the least bit intimidated by the Dragon Slayer. _She has balls of steel_ , Laxus thought to himself before mumbling that his spoons were mostly in the back of the drawer to the right of the sink.

Ever opened the middle drawer and brandished two spoons as though they were a treasure worth a million jewels. "Aha!" She dashed to the sink and ran the water over them before holding them up to the light.

"What are you doing?" Laxus asked.

"Making sure they're clean," Ever said as she grabbed a couple bowls from the shelf and gave them a once over as well.

"That stuff was put away so it's clean."

"You sure about that?" She said quizzically as she swiped a finger through the inside of one of the bowls and found it coated in a layer of dust.

"So, tell me what you and Freed fought about," she said as she rinsed the dust out of the bowls and began to scoop each of them some rocky road.

"We didn't have a fight."

"Oh, so Freed just decided to leave town without saying goodbye to you because… what, you're so happily in love with one another?" Laxus groaned. "Come on. Just tell me. Sister Ever is here to make things better."

She handed him his bowl of ice cream. He glanced down at it and yanked it from her hand and grabbed one of the two spoons she had set on the counter and then stomped back into his living room.

"I should throw you out," he mumbled before taking his first bite of ice cream.

"You're not going to though. You need someone to talk to."

Laxus growled. "That's just the problem. I don't wanna _talk_! I hate talking and discussing feelings and meanings and-"

"You just wanna jump his bones, huh?" Ever said with a smile as she scooped up a bite with a ton of marshmallows in it.

Laxus stared at his dessert for a moment. _I guess it won't hurt to tell her the truth. It's just Ever_. "I guess," he said with a shrug.

"Oh, that's great! Freed has had a thing for you _forever_! But, you know how he is, he overthinks things. I'm sure he's worried you're making a mistake. You hadn't given too many hints that you played for the other team until now."

"I don't know that I do," Laxus said with his mouth full of ice cream. He could see why women ate ice cream when they were feeling depressed. It was amazingly refreshing. _Is this what Erza feels when she eats cake?,_ he wondered.

The leprechaun put a hand on Laxus' knee lovingly. "Honey, you want to have _sex_ with _Freed_." She paused. " _You're gay."_

Laxus was startled by this statement even though he had been thinking virtually nonstop about his sexuality for the last several days. "Can't I like both?" he said genuinely confused.

"Like be a bisexual?" she asked as she thoroughly sucked the rocky road off the spoon. "Sure… but that's gonna be hard to convince Freed of. He's a very black and white thinker."

"Yeah," grunted Laxus. "He's 'giving me space' because he thinks I don't know what I want."

"And do you?"

"I think I do." Laxus set down his bowl of ice cream on the coffee table in front of them and opened the table's small drawer. From it he pulled out a flask emblazoned with the Fairy Tail guild mark and engraved with his initials. He smiled when he saw it, but then remembered that it was a birthday gift from Freed, rolled his eyes. _Everything makes me think of him_ , Laxus grumbled to himself. _I can't even drink in peace._ He took a big swig of whiskey and then wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He took a deep breath and stared at the flask and quietly said, "I _think_ I might want him more than anything."

"Really?!" Ever squealed. She had always secretly hoped they would hook up if for no other reason than she enjoyed being the only woman around. "Well, I don't see how Freed could resist _that_."

She set her spoon down, "But maybe we better test that theory." She weaved her arms through Laxus' and leaned in close to him as he sat there munching on ice cream with a befuddled expression on his face. She took off her shoes and then pressed her breasts into him and reached for his belt.

Laxus jumped up tossing the woman on the couch. "What the hell are you doing, Ever?!"

Ever grinned broadly and pointed at him. "Gay."

"What?!" Laxus' eyes bulged. "I'm not gay just because I won't…" he didn't want to give a word to her nefarious intentions. " _Whatever_ with you. You're like my sister!"

"And Freed's like your brother," she said naughtily. "But you've got it bad for him."

Laxus grumbled. "Get out of my house."

"Not until you tell me why you have Sorcerer Weekly's hottest male mage issue by your bed."

 _When did she even get in my bedroom? What the hell?,_ Laxus thought to himself. He glanced toward his bedroom and saw that he had left the door wide open when he had gotten up to open the front door and at some point in the process the incriminating magazine must have fallen onto the floor.

"You thinking Freed isn't your type? Gonna give Juvia a bit of competition for the stripper?" Ever asked, laughing giddily as though the concept of Laxus coming out was nothing more than a lark for her personal amusement.

Laxus was mortified. "I wasn't gawking at the guys. I swear."

"Why should I believe you?"

Laxus stomped into his room and came back with the magazine. "Here. Read page seven," he said thrusting the magazine toward Ever.

"I'm not touching that thing!" she squealed and leapt backward. Laxus grumbled obscenities.

"I was _reading_ this. _Reading_ ," he emphasized. "You know that thing you do with your eyeballs?" He was pissed at Ever for invading his privacy, but he had to tell her the truth otherwise she would think he had been lying in bed doing nothing but jacking off to pictures of attractive male wizards for the last three days. "I refused to read it until now," Laxus pointed to a letter to the editor. The letter stated that their list of the hottest male mages had overlooked one of the sexiest, namely a certain Thunder God.

"Me and Bickslow and Freed wrote that," Ever said nodding.

"I know. Some people at the guild told me that the three of you were mad when I didn't make the cut this year because the magazine said I was too old and that the three of you had written some kind of letter of complaint to the magazine, but I've been too embarrassed to read it until now."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," Ever told him. "It's all good things."

Laxus nodded as he gazed down at the four paragraph letter to the editor. He had read it over multiple times now, but each time he found himself as surprised as the first time at the level of devotion of the author. It was signed 'Laxus' Number One Fan' and if the person who wrote it thought even a quarter of the things they wrote about him they were indeed his greatest fan.

"How much of it did you write?" Laxus asked awkwardly. He found praise almost as difficult to handle as criticism and the level of praise in the letter extended way beyond the usual polite compliment or two.

Ever frowned guiltily, "I mainly edited." She paused. "But I agree with all of it. I'm just not very good at writing so I left that part up to Bickslow and Freed."

"How much did Bickslow write?"

"The part about how you help the old ladies on your street get their shopping done and stuff like that."

"That the only thing?"

Ever grimaced again. "Yeah, pretty much."

Laxus looked down at the letter. _So, Freed wrote this entire letter_ , Laxus thought. _He practically worships me. No wonder he's nervous about being with me. I know he doesn't have such mighty notions about himself._ "He says the sun 'glimmers' off me as though I'm 'made of alabaster.' I'm not even sure what the fuck that means."

"It means he's very gay and very hot for you," Ever said simply.

Laxus sat back down on the couch. His thoughts were so unrelenting that his head was hurting. "I think I screwed it up."

"How?" Ever asked sitting down beside him.

"I dunno. We were messin' around-"

Ever squealed and then leaned in conspiratorially, "Did you two have sex?"

"No."

"No?" Her surprise was evident in her tone.

"He ran off."

"Ran off?" she shouted at him. What had Laxus done?!

Laxus growled. "Don't make that face at me. He ran off. I didn't do anything wrong and then all of a sudden he's accusing me of making fun of him and all this… this crap."

Ever had to think about this for a bit and ice cream helped her brain to function so she scooped herself up some more. "Maybe it just seemed too good to be true. Just talk to him."

"I tried," Laxus said with a weary sigh.

"Try again. Love is hard work."

"How would you know?" grumbled the lightning mage.

"Elfman and I are _way_ more than just friends," she confessed. Laxus' raised an eyebrow. "I haven't slept in my own bed once since we got back," she said grinning lustfully.

"How the-?"

"Sneaking into the other half of Fairy Hills is _stupidly_ easy. The concept of a gender specific dorm for mages is ludicrous."

"You think I could sneak into Freed's?" The words tumbled out of Laxus' mouth before he knew what he was saying and he turned bright red.

"I think _first_ you should try to tell him how you feel, again, and make him listen. He's probably just convinced you're not gay."

"Bisexual."

"Fine, bisexual, ya damn slut," Ever teased.

They sat in silence munching on their ice cream before Ever got the courage to ask a question she had always wondered. "I have a question about bisexuality," she started. Laxus growled, even though he had proclaimed himself 'bisexual' he didn't exactly appreciate being labeled. "Does that mean hermaphrodites turn you on?"

"Out! Out now!" Laxus thundered pointing to the door and screaming.

"Ok, ok," Ever said gathering what was left of the half gallon of rocky road and dashing around to find her shoes. "But I thought you might want to know that Freed's due back tomorrow on the two o'clock train."

Laxus quit shouting. "Two o'clock?" He said a little too eagerly. Even he could tell he wasn't hiding his excitement well.

"Yes, two o'clock and if you're planning on bringing him back here you better clean this place up. It's become a real sty. And shave. No one likes to kiss a stubble-face."

Laxus rubbed his hand across his face. He had really let himself go. How had that happened in only a few days' time?

 _Shit. I got work to do_ , thought Laxus as he closed the door behind Ever and got to work cleaning his apartment.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more for today. :)

**Part 7:**

_Maybe this was a mistake_ , Laxus thought, his eyes sweeping over the shelves of the boutique. Laxus wasn't one to be picky when it came to booze, while Freed had a more refined palate which was why the lightning mage had _thought_ that purchasing a special bottle of wine for the two of them to enjoy together was a good idea, but now surrounded by hundreds of libations displayed with tags detailing each's individual flavor profile he was feeling as though he should have chosen a simpler gesture. Laxus glanced at a few of the tags. ' _Woody flavor… with a hint of pencil'? That sounds horrible!_ He groaned. _I don't know what I was expecting. It's not like one is gonna be labeled, 'Will make your best friend drunk enough to screw you.'_ Laxus frowned. _Maybe I should just get him some of those fancy dark chocolate truffles he likes._

When Laxus had first confronted Freed about the rune mage's crush on him Laxus had no plan and had acted entirely on impulse. Unfortunately, this had given Freed the opportunity to doubt that Laxus truly reciprocated Freed's feelings. For almost an entire week Laxus had agonized over the situation in Freed's absence, before deciding that the best way to prove to Freed that he was genuinely attracted to him was to do something thoughtful for Freed… and then follow it up by screwing the hell out of him. And Laxus was determined, but now one of the thoughtful somethings he intended to do was proving to be more challenging than he had expected it to be and he was considering throwing in the towel on the 'thoughtful' part of the plan and instead simply dragging Freed into his bed and raping him. _I may have to do that anyway,_ Laxus thought to himself as he continued to peruse the wines having no idea what any of the listed information actually meant.

"Can I help you, sir?" said an attractive auburn-haired young saleswoman. Rounding the corner of one of the tables set with an elaborate display of pinot noirs, she recognized the infamous lightning wizard. "Oh…ah… Mr. Dreyar is it? What can I do to help?"

"I'd like to buy a nice bottle of wine," Laxus said, relieved for the help, but disappointed about being recognized. He preferred the anonymity he had enjoyed before the Grand Magic Games, but these days he was getting recognized more and more everywhere he went and sometimes it made him feel like punching people.

"Well, you've come to the right place," the salesgirl said. "Do you prefer red or white?"

"Red," Laxus said confidently.He knew Freed liked red wine. _Ok, maybe I can do this,_ he said in an attempt to reassure himself.

"Excellent and what will you be pairing it with?"

 _Ah, shit…_ "Uh… pairing?" asked the lightning mage, and the saleswoman realized her mistake. Even though she imagined that the world-renowned mage was often in the company of the rich and famous, he must not be terribly knowledgeable about wine himself. "What _meal_ do you intend to have with the wine?"

"Oh, ah, I wasn't planning to have it with food. Can't you just drink it by itself?" he asked confused. He'd never bought a bottle of wine before in his life. _Maybe I should have just snuck behind the bar at Fairy Tail and stuffed a bottle under my coat._

"Of course you can have a glass of wine by itself, but I would suggest that perhaps you have something small to eat with it like an appetizer or antipasto…" Laxus frowned. He didn't know what people who were 'antipasta' usually ate. This was sounding too complicated. "Otherwise, you may not be able to fully experience the wine and you'll find yourself feeling the effects of the alcohol faster-"

"That's fine," Laxus interrupted perhaps a bit too eagerly.

The salesperson smiled knowingly. "Is this perhaps a bottle of wine for a night with a special lady?"

Laxus nodded just a little. _Should I correct her and tell her my date is a man?_ Laxus wondered. _It doesn't really matter right?_ _Would it upset Freed if I don't correct her and let her think my date is a woman?_ Laxus had no idea how his friend would feel about that, but he was already feeling out of his element enough that he decided to skirt the issue of gender. "It's our first date." _There. Problem solved,_ he told himself. _That was amazingly easy. It's like I've been living in the closet my whole life_ , he marveled.

The saleswoman's eyes lingered on Laxus' muscular arms. "Well, she certainly is a lucky lady!"

Laxus gulped. Dammit. Could this woman just say my 'date' for Mavis' sake? How god damned hard is that?

"Tell me a little bit about her. What does she like to eat?"

"Chocolate… eggplant parmesan… these weird deep-fried egg things… a bunch of stuff I think is disgusting."

She smiled. "So, is it safe to say that she is more of the connoisseur then?"

"Yeah," Laxus added. He closed his eyes. He found it comforting to picture Freed when he talked about him but every time the saleslady said 'she' it jarred the vision of his friend in his head.

"Well, perhaps she would like a desert wine then…"

Laxus became conscious of the fact he wasn't listening to a word of what the saleswoman was saying to him about the various wines. "I'll take that one," Laxus said interrupting her monologuing about the shooting star shaped bottle of merlot she presently held in her hands in her hands. _Any wine from here should be fancy enough to impress him. I don't think it really matters which one. I just gotta get out of her before-_

"Are you sure? I want to make sure you go home with something that will satisfy your girlfriend-"

"My date is a man!" Laxus blurted out. "He's a man, ok?!"

The woman was so startled by the mage's sudden outburst she almost dropped the bottle of wine she was holding.

"Oh! I'm sorry-" she exclaimed nervously.

"I'm not," Laxus grunted misunderstanding her apology.

"I didn't mean it like that," the salesgirl said with a smile. "I meant I'm sorry if my assumption made you uncomfortable. I'm sure he's a lovely person."

"Oh, I thought you meant… never mind," mumbled Laxus, embarrassed. He crossed his arms. "And he is a very nice person."

"I'm sure he is. Tell me about him," she said.

"Who? Freed?"

"Your boyfriend," she said nodding.

Laxus felt his cheeks flush. "He's not my… it's only our first date!"

"So, you don't know him well, then," she said gently.

Laxus shook his head. "No, we've been friends for a long time. We'd just never… I mean, _I_ had never thought about him like that until…" _Why am I telling the saleslady all this? Shut up, Laxus! What is she your therapist? Shut up! What is my problem? Do I have diarrhea of the mouth today?! This was a bad idea. This entire thing was a bad idea. What am I doing trying to seduce Freed?! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

The woman smiled kindly and set the bottle she'd been holding back on the shelf. "It sounds to me like you need something even more special than this…" she pondered for a moment. "Hold on… I know just the thing. It's perfect." The woman excused herself and dashed into a back room and came back with an extra narrow green bottle emblazoned with a silver label with elaborate script on it. Something about it told Laxus that the redhead was right. _This is the one._

"This is a _superb_ vintage. It has a subtle woodsy taste, _very masculine_ , but it also incorporates cocoa and a hint of apple and it's excellent by itself," and then leaning toward the blonde, she added softly, "And between you and me, it packs a bit of a punch. It's a good wine to take the edge off."

Laxus smiled. Maybe she moonlighted as a therapist. "I'll take it."

"It is significantly more expensive, but-"

"That's fine," Laxus said as a hint of a smile appeared on his lips. "I'm sure he'll love it."

Back at his apartment Laxus gave the place and himself a once over: he'd put new sheets on the bed, shaved his face, the bottle of wine was chilling in a bowl of ice, and he was wearing a new shirt he had bought special for the occasion… and sniffing his armpits affirmed that he wasn't smelling offensive. _Now if only the guest of honor would hurry up and get his butt here,_ he thought. He didn't think he'd ever been this impatient for anything. The waiting was torturous because it gave him time to think and if _he_ was thinking then Freed definitely was thinking and that meant overthinking and worrying and being stupid about things. _He's probably telling himself that there is no way in hell I'm attracted to him. But I am and I've tried to tell him, but he won't listen so this is what I've got to do…_

His anxiety made him begin to pace back and forth.

 _What am I doing?_ Laxus thought. _I've never dated a man. I've never had sex with a man. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Hell, I've never even brought anybody back to my apartment before._ He was starting to panic a little on the inside even though on the outside he looked the same as always.

He told himself that it was all going to be ok because it wasn't like he was bringing home some stranger. He was bringing home his best friend. _It's_ Freed _. I'm doing this for_ Freed _. Freed who cooks me a gourmet meal every year for my birthday. Freed who is always challenging me to become an even better mage. Freed who always had my back. He grinned. Freed who washes my back for me. Freed who stares into my eyes… Freed who gave the most amazing back massages. Freed who has always loved me._

 _So, maybe I don't know_ exactly _what I'm doing._ He chuckled. _When do I ever?_ _I know I want him and he certainly wants me. That should be enough for now, and something tells me if I can just get him in bed with me I may never let him get out._

The lightning mage stopped pacing and sat down thinking he'd get a little shut eye before heading to the train station to meet Freed. He leaned back and closed his eyes and found himself imagining sitting there with Freed. He saw himself pulling Freed into his lap and kissing him. _But what if he doesn't play along?_ _What if he starts arguing with me?_ Laxus frowned. _What if he starts debating my sexuality?_ A smirk appeared on his face and the daydream was altered slightly. Instead, of the mage being pulled to Laxus' lips, Laxus was leaning over the emerald-haired mage who was flushed and breathing heavily. Laxus was pressed against the other man in a sensual way as he released his green locks from the neat ponytail that normally held them restrained. Laxus imagined the sensation of the silken strands slipping between his fingers. Suddenly, their clothes evaporated leaving the two men naked and Laxus was positioning himself to enter and- Laxus' eyes sprung open. He had it bad. He'd never been this hot for anyone before. How could this have built up in just a week?

 _It's all his fault_ , Laxus mumbled, happy in his misery. _It's the way he looks at me and the way he blushes when I touch him. And those little green adorable little lightning bolts on head. They're gonna look so cute springing up and down as I…_ Laxus tried to shut down that line of thought. He was turned on enough already. _Oh, Mavis, let it be time for his train to get here._ Laxus glanced at the clock. It was early yet, but he feared that if he stayed at home he was liable to mess something up he had worked to clean… like the bed sheets or the shower… so he decided to head to the train station a little early and listen to music while he waited.

As he walked to the depot he started feeling more like himself. Maybe it was the upbeat music or maybe it was because he believed that if he seemed sure of himself Freed would go along with whatever he wanted. _The key is to not show any doubt. If I do, he'll try to run off again. And if he says that's he's thought about it and he thinks it's best for the two of us to just continue as friends I'll just pick him up and_ carry _him to my place. I'm not going to let him get away this time. He has to see that I've thought about this and I haven't changed my mind. I want him even though he's a man a man who wears a_ stupid _tucked in scarf_ every single _day. It's like he stepped out of time. Like some kind of prince…_ Laxus blushed. He was pretty sure that desiring a prince charming wasn't very manly. _He's more of the girl, though,_ he told himself as he tried to rationalize the fact his taste in mates was not exactly what one might expect of a big, tough guy.

_Truth is… it doesn't matter. It's crazy, but maybe I've wanted him all along… I was just too big an idiot to realize it… or I couldn't get past the scarf thing._

Laxus had managed to quell most of his butterflies by the time he reached the train station and took a seat on a bench inside the station. _He loves me. He's just scared, but I can remind Freed that he's no scaredy cat. He's a brave warrior who has never turned his back on an adventure… and maybe this is our next mission together…_

Laxus sat on the bench daydreaming about a future where he and his friend did all the things together they had always done, but at the end of the day didn't part ways but instead curled up together under the same blankets, in the same bed, in the same home and the thought made the magic within him brim till he was practically glowing.


End file.
